


31 Nights of Halloween (NCT Edition)

by maydaysmusings, Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Halloween (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Night of the Living Dead (1968) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Paranormal Activity (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Practical Magic (1998) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Lost Boys (1987) Fusion, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Kidnapping, Beetlejuice References, Blood, Cheating, Coraline references, Corpse Bride references, Corpses, Death, Demons, Drug Use, Fluff, Ghosts, Gore, Halloween, Halloween references, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, MCD, Murder, Night of the Living Dead references, Occult, Paranormal, Paranormal Activity references, Paranormal artifacts, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sleepy Hollow references, Strong Language, Technical MCD, The Lost Boys references, Witchcraft, Zombies, ouija board use, practical magic references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Boys and girls of every age,Wouldn't you like to see something strange?Come with us and you will see,This our town of Halloween!Join us for 31 nights of fright with your favourite boys from NCT!(Trigger warnings, ships and characters are at the beginning of each chapter. Ships, characters and tags will be updated when new chapters are released!)





	1. Look, there's the boogeyman outside!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based in the Halloween movie franchise verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Johnny x Jaehyun  
Featured character(s): Johnny, Jaehyun and Chenle  
Trigger Warning(s): Knives, stalkers

Johnny smiles as he watches an eleven year old Chenle struggle to carry the large pumpkin to the dining table. "Need help, bud?"

"No, I got it!" He insists, taking his time before sitting it down. "See?"

"I do. Good job," he chuckles and sets out the lod safe carving tools before putting his own pumpkin on the table. "How about I put on a movie while we carve?"

"Can we watch Hotel Transylvania?" Chenle asks, drawing on his pumpkin already.

“Sure, kiddo,” he walks to the tv and finds the dvd, popping it in and hitting play before returning to the table to draw on his pumpkin. He finishes the face and lays out paper towels for him and Chenle before carving off the top of the pumpkins and handing his charge a scoop. “Get out all the goopy guts,” he chuckles and goes to dig out his own before he looks out the window for a second, something catching his eye.

He pats Chenle’s head and walks over to the window, stomach sinking as he sees a man in a blue jumpsuit and white mask with matted hair standing outside. He’s staring directly at the window and holding what appears to be a kitchen knife. Keeping an eye on him, he grabs his phone from his pocket and dials his boyfriend’s number.

“Hello?” Jaehyun picks up.

“Hey...are you busy?” Johnny asks, eyeing the man.

“Not particularly. Why?”

“Can you come over to the Zhong’s? There’s some guy standing outside and…” He trails off.

“Aw, are you scared, Bear?”

“No. I just don’t want Chenle to get scared. He might feel better with two guys here.”

“You can just admit you’re scared.”

“...If I do, will you come over?” Johnny asks softly.

“Babe, I’m already in the car and am about to be on my way.” Jaehyun chuckles on the other end.

“Thank you. Call me when you get here, okay?”

“Sure,” Jaehyun chuckles and hangs up.

Johnny swallows thickly and quickly goes through the house, relocking every door and window, then coming back to see the man still standing there. He was on the side of the neighbour’s house, behind the hedges, staring up at the kitchen window and Johnny was beyond uncomfortable.

He sits with Chenle again, “What’s wrong?” The boy asks, slowly carving a triangular eye out of the squash in front of him.

“Nothing. Jaehyun’s coming over.” Johnny smiles tightly.

“Um...Are mom and dad okay with that?”

“Oh! You’re right!” Johnny groans and quickly pulls his phone out to call Chenle’s mother, “Hey, it’s Johnny. Um, do you think my boyfriend could come over? I’m a little spooked about Halloween…”

“...Well, alright. But, no funny business, okay?” She chuckles a bit.

“I promise! Thank you!” He hangs up, “Thanks, kid.” He laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chenle laughs. “You’re scared of Halloween?”

“...A bit,” Johnny admits with a shrug. “I don’t like all the scary stuff like gore and monsters.”

“That’s the best part!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah! It’s not Halloween without it!”

The two get into a long debate over it and Johnny misses his phone ringing five times and nearly jumps out of his skin when someone bangs on the door, Chenle letting out a yelp. “Get behind me,” Johnny instructs and starts walking over, peering out the window carefully to see no one. He swallows thickly and chances a look out the other window, the man still there. Then, who…?

He turns back and screams as a face pops up, then groans as he realizes who it belongs to. He opens the door and pulls his boyfriend inside before shutting and locking it again. “Don’t do that!” He whacks his arm, pouting.

“You didn’t answer! I got nervous.” Jaehyun frowns.

“Oh...I guess I didn’t hear...Sorry,” he kisses his cheek.

“Ick!” Chenle huffs and tugs Jaehyun’s hand, “C’mon! Come look at my cool Jack-O-Lantern!”

Jaehyun chuckles and follows, “Oh, that’s totally awesome! Can I help you?”

“You can help John! He hasn’t even gotten his gutted yet!”

“He hasn’t?! What a slacker!” He laughs, teasing Johnny as he grabs the scoop and rolls up his sleeve, digging out the seeds and innards.

Johnny laughs and watches fondly before he gets a shiver up his spine and turns around to the window again, whimpering a bit as the figure is still there. “Uh, Jae, can I talk to you?”

Jaehyun nods and wipes his hands on a dishtowel as he walks over, “What’s up?”

“Look,” he points. “That’s what I was talking about.” He sighs, “Isn’t the creepy?”

“Oh...yeah,” he frowns and pulls out his phone. “I’m gonna call 911.” He shakes his head.

“Really?” Johnny bites his lip.

“Yeah. Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right,” Johnny nods, watching the figure as Jaehyun calls, making the report.

“...Yeah, he’s just standing there. My boyfriend noticed him about thirty minutes ago...Thank you.” He hangs up. “They’re sending an officer out.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun.” he hugs him around the waist, turning away from the window to watch Chenle carve his pumpkin.

“He’s a cute kid.”

“Yeah, I know. I always enjoy babysitting him. He’s sweet,” he hums and nods at his pumpkin, “Wanna help me out, tough guy?”

Jaehyun laughs and puffs his chest out, walking over, “Let’s carve this guy!”

Johnny tells him where to cut and soon enough they’re done, even with Jaehyun wiping pumpkin guts on Johnny’s cheeks whenever he gets the chance. But the distraction doesn’t stop either of them from startling when someone knocks. “Cops,” Johnny looks to Jaehyun and gets off his lap so he can answer the door.

“I got it,” Jaehyun says, going and answering the door, “Hello, officer.”

“Hey, are you the one who called?” He asks, looking at him and behind him to Johnny and Chenle, the latter of whom waves brightly.

“Yeah, thanks for coming.”

“Of course. Where is the problem?”

“Right over there,” he points to where you can see the matted hair peeking over the hedge.

“Stay here,” he nods and walks over, “Okay, whoever you are, put the weapon down.” He says loudly before stepping closer and then letting out a laugh. He comes back with a small smile, “You don’t need to worry about him.”

“What? Why not?” Johnny frowns, at the door now.

“He’s a decoration,” the cop explains.

Johnny turns pink, “O-oh...thank you…Sorry for making you come out here...”

“Don’t worry. We get these calls all the time. It’s easy to mistake. You guys have a happy Halloween and stay safe, alright?” He walks back to his car and drives off.

Johnny laughs, “Oops?” He looks to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun chuckles and puts an arm around him as they go back to the table to put candles in the pumpkins and put them on the porch while the sun is starting to set. Chenle runs off to change into his costume and comes back down dressed as a goblin, growling at Johnny who plays along and acts scared as he lets Chenle chase him around a bit.

Jaehyun smiles softly, “Who’s ready to go trick or treating?” He asks, handing Chenle his bag and taking Johnny’s hand as they walk out. He ends being pulled along by Chenle as Johnny locks up, catching up to them, but pausing as he sees the figure. He glares at it, “I’m not scared of you…” He nods firmly.

“Babe? Are you coming?” Jaehyun calls.

Johnny grins and runs to catch up, holding Chenle’s other hand as they walk around the block, street lights on and kids running amuck around them.

They speed through the neighbourhood and Chenle’s hall is huge, Jaehyun having grabbed an extra bag so he could collect even more. Johnny lets him have two pieces and puts the rest away until his parents decide how he receives it.

“Stay?” He asks Jaehyun as he sets the couch up all comfy with Ghostbusters on in the background.

“Sure, baby,” He kisses his head and sits with him, cuddling up with each other, only the fall scented candles and tv for light as Chenle cuddles against Johnny’s side.

“Scaredy cats,” Jaehyun chuckles as he watches them slowly doze off, only to get his wits scared out of him as Mr. Zhong grabs his shoulder and he screams like a little girl.

“Happy Halloween, kid,” the man laughs as his wife giggles in the corner.

A happy Halloween, indeed.


	2. I'm the ghost with the most, babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Beetlejuice verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Doyoung x Taeyong, Yuta x WinWin  
Featured character(s): Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta, WinWin, Haechan, Ten, Johnny (as Beetlejuice), Jaehyun (as the receptionist), Kun (as the caseworker), Taeil (as the annoying neighbour)  
Trigger Warning(s): Described death, mentioned suicides, blood, gore, drowning, smoking, demons, ghosts

Doyoung frowns as he sits on the couch with his husband, Taeyong, dripping wet and confused as to how they had gotten home. They’d been driving on the bridge and that’s the last thing either of them remembered. He knew they hadn’t left the fireplace on, but there they were, sitting in front of it, a fire blazing inside, barely warming them.

He’s unsure how long they’ve sat there when Taeyong sits up, leaning over to the coffee table with a shaky, “Honey…”

“Yes?” Doyoung looks over, distracted and a bit distraught over this.

“What do you think this is?” He picks up a small, brown, hardback book that definitely wasn’t there before with a decal on the front of a man and woman, backs towards the reader, in front of a cloud.

Doyoung watches his husband’s fingers trace it before he reads it aloud for them, “Handbook for the Recently Deceased…”

Taeyong swallows thickly and turns to him, “Doie...I’m scared.”

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart,” Doyoung tries to reassure him, hugging him close, letting him bury his face in his chest.

“Are we...dead?” Taeyong whispers, voice shaky.

“I don’t know, Tae,” Doyoung sighs, rubbing his back.

It takes a few minutes before Doyoung takes the book and opens it, reading it slowly as Taeyong snoozes on his chest. ‘Impossible to do if you’re dead,’ Doyoung thinks to himself. ‘Right?’ He blinks as he comes upon a page that reads, ‘In case of emergency, draw a door.’ He nods and gently wakes Taeyong, “Sweetie, wake up.”

Taeyong blinks and sits up, “What?” He whines softly.

Doyoung stands, grabbing a pencil from the table end table next to the couch, “It says we need to draw a door.”

“...You read it?”

“Of course I did,” he says, drawing a door on their living room wall, “...Well, that didn’t work…” He opens the book again to read further.

“Maybe this is just some weird prank or something?”

“Ah ha! Knock three times.”

“Doie…”

But Doyoung’s already knocking and suddenly the wall starts shifting and opens, shedding an eerie, green light and mist on the room. “I guess we go in…?”

Taeyong quickly grabs Doyoung’s hand and nods at him, slightly shaking. “Let’s go…”

Doyoung leads them through the doorway and into what resembled a waiting room, except for the personnel. There was a woman cut in half, her torso and legs on separate chairs, a man that looked soaked through to the bone with purple rings around his eyes, blue lips and a puddle around his feet, and another man with a bullet hole in the front of his head, among others.

Taeyong cuddles closer to his husband and looks around, a man with pink hair sits behind what would be a receptionist’s desk. “Um...excuse me…”

“Take a number and take a seat.” He says, not looking up from his desk.

Doyoung frowns and walks over taking a numbered ticket from where the man points beside the window. “Thanks,” he gruffs and holds Taeyong close as they take two empty seats.

“Doie,” he whimpers.

“It’s okay,” he says softly, kissing his head.

A person next to them, looking burnt to a crisp, offers a pack of cigarettes, “Smoke?” He asks.

Doyoung shakes his head, “No thank you.”

“I’m trying to quit, myself,” he lets out an eerie laugh, that sounds like choking and a shiver runs up Taeyong’s spine.

“Do you think this is what happens when you die?” Taeyong asks quietly, looking up at his husband nervously.

“This is what happens you die,” the man at the desk looks up finally, looking pale and sunken, voice stern and seemingly offended. “That is what happens when he dies,” he points to the wet man. “That is what happens when she dies,” he points to the woman cut in half. “And that is what happens when they die,” he points to the person who’s burned to a crisp. “It’s all very personal. And I’ll tell you something...If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn’t have had my little accident,” he holds up his arms, showing his slit wrists.

Taeyong goes silent and looks away, nuzzling into Dooyoung who just cradles his husband as the receptionist goes back to work.

Within a few minutes, a man that was obviously run over, completely flat with his face and body smashed like a pancake a tire track going across his body, slides through a slit in the wall, hanging from what appeared to be a noose. “Kims, party of two. Follow me.” He goes around on a track and through a doorway, Taeyong and Doyoung running after him, scared of what would happen if they weren’t quick enough.

They follow him on the track until he yells, “Fourth door on the right is Kun’s office!” He then disappears into a slit in the wall.

Doyoung sighs and holds Taeyong against him as they walk, “Fourth door…” He counts, missing one and opening the fifth instead to fire and screaming. He whimpers and shuts it, “Wrong one…”

Taeyong reaches out shakily and opens the one before it, wincing before peeking his eyes open. They looked into what appeared to be an office, with a man in a suit sat at a desk with loads of paperwork on it. “Come in!” He barks, drawing a drag from the cigarette in his hand.

They scurry in and sit in the seats in front of him, “H-hi,” Doyoung starts, “We’re-”

“The Kims, yes, I know. Do you have your handbook?”

Doyoung frowns, realizing he must have dropped it, “Uh, no, sorry.”

“Fine, fine.” He shakes his head, “Well, you must not let yourselves be found out. Do you understand? We can’t have a routine haunting like yours if you make mistakes. Just read the handbook and be careful.”

“But, wait-”

“Doyoung, I understand that you need to know everything, but there isn’t much more I can tell you. You’ve already been here for three months. I have other clients. I am in very high demand as a caseworker and I’m not exactly available, so.” Kun nods, giving a tight smile, the couple finally able to see the deep red line running across his throat.

“Months?” Taeyong frowns, “Okay, what do we do right now?”

“Go home.” He points to the door they came in through. “Go.”

They stand and thank him as he waves them off, then walk through the door and into their old dining room...except… “Oh, goodness, what have they done to our house?!” Taeyong frowns as he looks around at the modern decor and art all around them, waiting to be unpacked, a stark contrast from the cozy decor they currently have on the walls.

“Someone’s moved in…” Doyoung shakes his head as he they walk out into the living room.

“Hm, what’s in this one…” A man with long red hair peers into a double doored room, their old study, the shorter man next to him peering in with him.

“NO WAY!” A third man jumps into view in the doorway, “I know what you’re trying to and I won’t let you get away with it!”

“Baby,” the redhead steps up to him, taking his face in his hands, “I will stay here with you. I will live in this armpit of the countryside with you, away from my beloved New York City, but I have to express myself.” He raises his voice, “If you don’t let me gut out this house and make it my own,” he screams out, “I AM GOING TO GO INSANE AND I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!” He lets go of his face and tilts his head with a crooked smile, “Okay?”

The other man grabs his hands, holding them tight, “Just maybe not this room, okay?” He asks, kissing his nose.

“Thank you,” he grins and pulls away, “Come along, Ten,” he links arms with the other man, walking with him. “Let’s go to the attic.”

“No!” Taeyong whines and pulls Doyoung with him, bolting right passed the redhead and the man named Ten on the stairs.

“Did you feel that, Yuta?” Ten frowns.

“Old house. Drafty.” The other dismisses it and walks up to the door before it opens and slams shut. “See? Wind.” He reaches for the door knob and turns it, frowning, “It’s...locked?”

“Does WinWin have a key?” Ten asks.  
“I don’t know...We can ask,” Yuta frowns as he walks back downstairs, passed his teenage son being carried in on an armchair.

The boy, dressed from head to toe in black and lace, looks around the living room he was set down in, spotting a spider web between the bars of the bannister, raising his camera to snap a photo. He takes it out of the top and shakes it to develop it before putting it in his bag.

“What do you think, kiddo?” WinWin walks out to ask him, “You like the house?”

“What does Yuta think?” He asks, lounging on the chair, looking up at his dad.

“He hates it,” WinWin chuckles.

He peers at the spider on the web and smirks, “Yeah, I could live here.”

“Haechan,” he sighs and crouches next to him, “You have to cut your father some slack, okay?”

“I know, I know,” he hums, “But it’s nice to watch him squirm.”

“You just get more evil by the day,” he reaches and pulls the brim of the beanie down over Haechan’s eyes, making them both laugh. “Which reminds me, have you seen a skeleton key around?”

“Mm, no,” he fixes his beanie, leaving his own red hair sticking out, matching Yuta’s but shorter and choppier, “Why?”

“Your father is looking for it.”

“It’s so funny to hear you say that. Like you’re talking in the third person.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, troublemaker. How about you help look outside. Maybe it’s in the garage or there’s a shed or something.”

Haechan sighs and gets up, “Fiiine.” He kisses his cheek, leaving a black lipstick print as he waltzes outside, dipping under the painting being carried by two movers to go out the front door. He looks around, humming as he finds the garage and steps inside, taking a photo of the dusty emptiness. Shaking the photo as he digs through the shelves for anything resembling a key when he stumbles upon a few flyers, crumpled and old. “Beetle...juice? Bio-excorcist extraordinaire…Huh...”

He tilts his head and pockets one, along with the earlier photograph, taking a photo of the rest and some of the creepy corners and jars with unknown contents. He knew it was probably old people stuff like paint and oil, but it looked cool on film.

He steps back out and blinks as a car pulls up and a man steps out, spotting Haechan, “Hi, I’m Taeil. Are you moving in here?”

Haechan walks over, snapping a photo of his face, close up, with the flash on, “Yeah, why?” He pulls the polaroid out of the top and shakes it, chuckling as it develops.

“Uh, I was a good friend of the couple who used to live here.” He says, “Poor dears...so young…” He looks at the house longingly.

“Did they...die? Like in the house? Can you show me where?” Haechan asks excitedly.

“Oh, dear, no. They got in a car wreck on the covered bridge near town. Fell into the river below, drowned.” He tuts, “Anyway, give this to your dad, okay?” He takes a skeleton key out of his pocket and hands it over.

“Sure…”

“And if you need anything, my number is on the fridge. Maybe I can come over for dinner or so-”

“Yeah, okay, thanks, Taeil,” Haechan studies the key as he ignores him and walks inside, sneaking upstairs. He puts the key in the lock and turns it, unbeknownst to what was going on inside.

When Doyoung and Taeyong had gotten upstairs, there sat a tall man in a striped suit, face slightly green and decaying with his black hair a mess. Taeyong had jumped back, staring at him and hitting Doyoung’s arm until he looked up finally. “W-who’s that?”

“I don’t know…” Doyoung says softly, staring with knitted eyebrows.

“...Ya know, you could just ask me.” The man says, tilting his head at them, hands folded together, smirking, eyebrow raised.

“Okay. Who are you?” Taeyong asks, scared.

“It’s not _that_ easy, bucko.” He chuckles, “so let’s try this the old fashioned way, shall we?”

He clicks on the TV with a snap of his fingers from across the room and makes a video of bugs appear. Taeyong frowns, “Bugs?”

He shakes his head and changes it to a more specific image. Doyoung narrows his eyes, “Dung beetle?”

“Ah! Almost!” He points, moving his hands in the gesture that meant keep going, changing the image again.

“Beetle…?” Doyoung asks.

He nods excitedly and changes the image again to a breakfast commercial. “Beetle...breakfast?” Taeyong tries.

A shake of the head. “Beetle...toast? Uh, beetle cereal? Beetle milk?” Doyoung tests.

“Beetle orange? Beetle spoon? Beetle table? Um, beetle juice?” Taeyong jumps as the man jumps up, “Yes!”

“Your name is beetle,,,juice?” Doyoung frowns.

“Oh, you said it twice. One more time!”

“...Why?” Taeyong questions.

“Oh, come on, can’t I just like to hear my own name?” Beetlejuice tries to reason with them.

“Not if you can’t say it yourself,” Doyoung agrees with his husband and then his eyes widen as the door opens.

Beetlejuice grins as Haechan walks in, looking around, “Well, hello there, sweet thing.” He pulls him to his side with a nod of his head, “You must be the new tenant.”

“Who are you?!” He pushes him off, staring at the trio, “Who are all of you?!”

“Calm down,” Taeyong approaches carefully.

“No! Who are you?!” Haechan glares, “I’ll call the cops! I swear!”

“Cops aren’t gonna do any good on the dead there, sweetheart,” Beetlejuice lets out a wheezy laugh and pulls him close, kissing Haechan’s cheek, “Let’s all get acquainted, shall we? This is Doyoung and Taeyong, dead. You are?”

“H-Haechan...my family just moved in.” He whimpers.

“And I’m…” He urges the others to say it, but fails. “Oh, COME ON!”

“Wait...are you bee-”

“Don’t!” Taeyong grabs him, shaking his head, covering his mouth. “Don’t say his name!”

Haechan frowns and pulls his hand away, “Why?”

“Just don’t. We don’t know if we can trust him.”

“How do I know if I can trust you?! Any of you?!”

“We’re good people, I swear,” Doyoung says softly.

“...Are you the ones that used to live here?”

“Yes, Taeyong and Doyoung Kim,” Taeyong nods, pointing at himself then Doyoung.

“Oh...so you’re like ghosts...cool…” Haechan nods, “Then why is he here?”

“I was trying to help. But, apparently,” he shakes his head before a green mist takes over the room. “Oh, no! No! No! No!” Before he disappears and Kun shows up.

And does Kun look pissed, “Are you two insane?! You nearly let out Beetlejuice, you let a living person see you and you misplaced your handbook! This is basic don’ts 101!”

“We’re sorry, we didn’t-” Taeyogn starts.

“Don’t say sorry! Don’t fucking do it! Be ghosts! Not nuisances! That demon you were talking to is a bad one. He needs to be out of the picture. If you say his name three times, it gives him power. Physical power. Don’t do it. Okay?!” Kun shakes his head. “And you, Haechan,” he looks at him, “Don’t tell anyone about this! Keep it to yourself unless you’d like a problem.” He nods and disappears again.

Haechan blinks and turns to them, stepping back and snapping a photo, shaking it and nodding with a grin as it develops but doesn’t show them where he sees them. “So, you really _are_ ghosts...cool.”


	3. I borrowed a Ouija board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Paranormal Activity movie franchise.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Jaehyun x Taeyong, Mark x Haechan  
Featured character(s): Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, Jaemin, Haechan, Johnny  
Trigger warning(s): Ghosts, demons, paranormal artifacts, occult, Ouija boards

“Okay, so there’s thirty for pizza on the counter as usual. We should be home by eleven latest, but you’re more than welcome to stay in the guest room,” Taeyong smiles as Mark, patting the boy’s shoulder.

“No too many scary movies, Jaemin!” Jaehyun calls, meeting Mark and Taeyong in the foyer. “Thanks again, Mark. I know it’s the All Hallow’s Eve and everything and you’d rather be out causing mischief, but we really appreciate this.”

“Ah, it’s no problem! You guys go have fun on your date night!” Mark smiles, waving at them as they walk out the door, chuckling as Jaehyun pops his head back in.

“And not up too late if we aren’t home on time!”

“I know! Go!” Mark laughs, locking up behind them, then walking to the living room. “Hey, lil dude, what’s up?”

“I’m watching Ghost Adventures. Wanna watch it with me? They’re at the house from The Exorcist!” Jaemin looks up at him from where he’s sitting, cross-legged in front of the television set.

Mark nods, “Yeah, sure,” he sits on the couch behind him, watching the screen, then checking his phone, pouting as he realizes Haechan can’t text him back until after work. He huffs and puts it down, ignoring the numerous texts from his best friend, Johnny. “Not tonight, man. I’m too tired. And I’m working.”

Jaemin’s quiet throughout most of the episode, only flinching a few times, but in truth, he was scared stiff, putting on a brave face for Mark. When it ends, he finally peeks back at Mark, “Hey, wanna go play a game?”

“Sure,” Mark smiles and stands, following him upstairs, “What game?”

“Bloody Mary,” Jaemin grins and walks into the bathroom, turning on the light.

“You sure about that?” Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Jaemin huffs, “C’mon! It’s not like it’s real!”

“Okay, if you’re positive you can handle it,” Mark nods and steps in with him, closing and locking the door. “Last chance,” he hums as Jaemin just gives a nod and stares at the mirror as Mark shuts the lights off. “On 3, alright?”

“Alright,” Jaemin squeaks, already scared, but not wanting to seem like a chicken.

“3...2...1,” Mark counts down before they recite in unison, “Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary!” Then, the door starts to shake and the doorknob rattles while Mark and Jaemin scream, huddling together in the corner, Jaemin in tears.

After a few seconds it stops and Mark catches his breath, “Sh, sh, sh, it’s alright,” he pets Jaemin’s hair and stands, “Just stay there.” He feels his way through the dark to the light switch and turns it on, looking around, heart going a mile a minute. “What the hell…” He whispers, looking back at a crying Jaemin as he runs and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist tightly, “It’s okay, Nana.”

He cautiously reaches for the doorknob before his ears perk at the sound coming from outside the door. Laughter. Not just any laughter. Annoying, low-pitched, boisterous laughter that had been behind all the bad jokes he was the butt of for years. He unlocks the door and flings it open, glaring. “You’re such a dick, John!”

The source of the laughter, Mark’s bestfriend, Johnny, was doubled over, holding his gut as he laughed. “Oh my god, that was too good! I’ve never heard you scream like that.” He wheezes.

Mark surges forward, Jaemin still clinging to him and socks Johnny in the shoulder, “That wasn’t funny! You scared the crap out of me!” He lowers his voice, “And you made Jaemin cry.”

“I’m not crying!” Jaemin whimpers and books it downstairs.

“Look what you did! Are you kidding me?!”” Mark frowns, shoving him.

“Hey, you’re the one who was locked in a bathroom with a twelve year old kid with all the lights off!” Johnny snorts.

“I wasn’t the one scaring the shit out of anyone!”

“Except for every parent within a thousand foot radiius of a school zone!”

“John, seriously!” Mark groans.

Johnny slowly calms down, still chuckling, “Oh, come on, Mark! I didn’t mean to make the kid cry!” He frowns, “C’mon, let’s go find him. I brought movies.”

“Yeah, o-Wait. Why are you even here? How did you get in?!”

“Well, I remembered you had to babysit, so I figured I’d bring the Halloween spirit to you. And that fake rock does _not_ look real in the slightest. I mean, if you’re gonna hide a key, maybe make it harder than in a bunch of rocks huddled next to your front porch, ya know?”

“So, you’re just here to keep me company?” Mark laughs and leads him downstairs to find Jaemin.

“Duh! We’re best friends, remember?” Johnny nudges him, walking into the living room and scooping up a sniffling Jaemin, “I’m sorry, kid! Here, let’s watch one of these.” He puts him down and puts his hands on his shoulders and braces him with his legs as he walks them over to the shelf of DVDs near the TV with titles like Scooby-Doo and Casper.

Mark watches with a small smile before he grabs his phone and dials the pizza shop Haechan works at, “Hi, yeah, can I place an order for delivery?” He listens to the background of Jaemin suggesting Monster House and Johnny whimpering, ‘Really, kid?’ as they find his address with his phone number. He orders and hangs up, returning to the living room to see John sitting with Jaemin on the floor, a throw blanket draped across their shoulders, watching the opening of Monster House.

Mark shakes his head, knowing he’s gonna have to walk home with John and stay over. The first time John and him watched the same movie, John had cried the whole night because he was scared his house would eat him. John had sworn he’d never watch it again, but yet, here they were, the big softie not able to say no to Jaemin.

Not too far into the movie, Jaemin started to get sleepy, so Mark took him upstairs to put him to bed, “Just call if you need something, okay? And remember, the only monster in the house is downstairs and his weak spot is behind his knees.”

Jaemin lets out a small laugh and smiles as Mark turns on the nightlight beside his bed, “Goodnight, Mark.”

“Goodnight, Nana,” he pats his head and walks out, turning off the lights and closing the door, but leaving it open a crack just in case, like he usually did.

He comes back downstairs, seeing John had shut off all the lights and had only two of the candles from the coffee table going, smirking at him, “Oh goth, what?” He frowns.

John pulls a Ouija board out from behind his back and wiggles it at him, “Look what I got!” He sing-songs.

“John, no. Absolutely not.” Mark shakes his head and plops on the couch.

“Marrrrrrrrk,” John whines, “C’mon. Just once?”

“...You know my dad will kill me if he ever finds out, right?” Mark eyes him and slides onto the floor.

“”How is he ever gonna find out?” John chuckles and sets the board between them, placing the planchette in the middle of it and the candles on either side of them. “Okay, gimme your hands.”

Mark sighs and places his hands in John’s, “You’re not gonna cry after this right, dude?”

“It was one time!”

“Yeah, it was for like six hours!”

“Rude to bring that up,” he huffs, “Now, shut up and close your eyes.” He shuts his own and clears his throat, “Hello. Are there any spirits who would like to speak with us tonight?” He hears mumbling coming from across, sounding like Mark, but he couldn’t see to tell. “Dude...are you praying?”

“Shut up.”

“I was just checking! Thought I was hearing things or something.” Johnny chuckles and guides him and Mark’s hands to the planchette. He peeks his eyes open, watching Mark do the same, “...Okay, if there are any spirits, can you give us a sign?”

The planchette gives a sharp jerk and Mark whimpers, “John, what the hell?”

“I-I don’t know...uh...O-okay, can you tell us if you’re a nice spirit?” It jerks to no. “No to telling us or no to being nice?” It jerks to no, again. “Fuck,” Johnny whimpers. “Is there something you can tell us? What about your name?”

He watches as it moves under their hands, reading the letters out, “S...A...T...A...N. Oh no, no, no.” Mark goes to lift his fingers and Johnny shakes his head, “Dude, don’t! That’s dangerous!”

“This is dangerous! I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Uh, are you like the _real_ Satan?” He lets out a whine as it jerks quickly to yes. “Shit, shit, shit. Are you here for something?”

Mark gasps softly as he sees it jerk to the letter J, “J? L-like for Johnny?”

“Dude, don’t tell him my name!” John whines.

“He’s Satan! He probably already knows your name! Right?!” He cries out as it jerks to yes.

“Do you want something here?!” It jerks to yes again and Johnny bites his lip. “W-what do you want?” He watches in horror as it moves rather quickly over the letters, “Y. O. U! FUCK!” Then cries out as it flings to goodbye. “GOODBYE?! GOOD FUCKING BYE?! OH GOD!” He scrambles away from the board, “FUCK THAT!” He scrambles to turn on the lights and blows out the candles before he realizes Mark is clutching his stomach in laughter. “What?! What’s so fucking funny, Mark?!”

“Your face!” Mark wheezes, smacking his own leg, “Oh my goth, that was priceless!”

“...Mark, I’m going to ask you this once...What the hell are you talking about?”

“I was moving it! You really thought-” He lets out a cackle, shaking his head, “That’s so good!”

“I’m gonna kill you.” He says with a straight face and stalks over to him, leaning down and straddling Mark, tickling his sides.

“No! No! I’m sorry! John!” He laughs, trying to bat him away.

“You’re such a little shit!” He says, blinking as the doorbell rings, but not stopping.

“Stop! The pizza! The pizza!” He wheezes.

“Oh, the pizza,” John rolls off him, “You mean your boyfriend is here so you can drool over him?”

“Shut up,” Mark laughs and jogs to grab the money and get the door, opening it to Haechan with a grin.

Haechan is standing there with a giant smirk on his face, “Someone order a big sausage pizza?” He blinks as John comes into view, but doesn’t falter, “Oh, hey John.”

“Pizza boy,” John nods and looks to Mark, “So we have a problem, dude…”

“What?” Mark asks, distracted as he rolls his eyes at Haechan and snatches the box from him, before letting him come inside as well as Mark knew he was Haechan’s last delivery.

“So, uh, the kid was standing by the living room after you left and um...I think he saw…”

Haechan looks at John, raising an eyebrow, “Saw what exactly? Mark, why is your hair a mess?”

“Because John’s an asshole.” Mark sighs, “Fuck, okay, is he in there?”

“Yeah, I let him play with it.”

“He’s a kid, John!”

“He was curious!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Haechan stands between them, arms out, “Someone tell me now or I’m going to go find out myself.”

“John brought over a Ouija board and now Jaemin is playing with it.”

Haechan frowns and reaches up, smacking the back of John’s head, “Are you kidding me? Go get it from him!”

“Okay, okay!” John runs to the living room, but then immediately back, “Uh, kid’s gone and so is the board…”

“What?! Cheesus Christ, John! My dad will kill me if he finds out!”

“No one’s gonna tell him!”

“Unless Jae’s parents do because their son is fucking traumatized!”

“Shit, you’re right! I’m sorry!”

He runs upstairs, “Don’t apologize! Just look for him!”

John nods and runs out to look around the first floor, searching for him, “Jaemin! Jaemin?!”

Haechan sits at the counter in the kitchen, looking over as a little head pops up next to him and the Ouija board and planchette slides onto the top of the counter. Jaemin hops up on the stool next to him with a big smile, “I smelled pizza!”

“Yes, you did,” he opens the box and gets up to grab them plates and cups, serving them slices and pouring them sodas. “So, what ya got there?”

“A Ouija board. It looked cool and Johnny let me play with it.” He says and takes a big bite of pizza, smearing sauce on his mouth, Haechan wiping it with a napkin. “I think it’s kinda dumb. I can make one of these!”

“Oh yeah?” Haechan hums as he watches John run by, searching for the kid who was sitting right next to him. He chuckles, “You should have Mark stay over and help make decorations for the dinner table.”

“Will you come over, too?” He asks, looking up at him.

“Sure, buddy,” he smiles and looks up as John runs by again, Mark walking down next and sighing as he spots them.

“There you are, Nana!” He shakes his head and sits across from them, “You scared me!” He looks around, “Where’s John?”

“He keeps running passed.” Haechan chuckles.

“Oh, come on, guys.” He goes to grab John as he runs by again, but stops and turns, grabbing a slice of pizza for himself and a plate, “Eh. Let him panic some more. He deserves it.” He pours a glass of soda and sips it, “So, what are we talking about?”

“We’re gonna come over and help Jae make some Halloween table decorations.” Haechan smiles.

“Oh, cool!” Mark grins and fist bumps Jaemin.

Johnny runs by yet again before he finally backtracks, “Wait...Jaemin?” He points, panting, “You’re okay?”

“Yep!”

“Jeez,” he plops down on the other stool, grabbing for pizza and soda, “Don’t play with that thing, okay?” He takes the Ouija board and puts it at his feet, “It can be dangerous.”

“You were fine!”

“Just don’t.”

“Fiiiine,” Jaemin huffs.

Johnny stills as the lights go out, “Mark.”

“Not me this time,” he pulls his phone out with the flashlight on, “Come on, everybody to the living room.” He grabs his soda and plate, leading everyone in and lighting the candles, before running back and grabbing the extra pizza and soda, also bringing back some napkins and extra candles.

“It’s okay,” Johnny wraps his arm around a slightly shaking Jaemin as suddenly thunder claps and lightning lights up the house. “It’s just the storm, Jaemin.”

“It never said there was gonna be rain,” Haechan sighs.

“Mark, you locked the door, right?” Johnny asks.

“I got it,” Haechan gets up and leaves to lock the door.

Johnny frowns after a few seconds, “He’s taking kinda long, no?” Before he feels something move up next to him and swallows thickly, slowly turning to look. He lets out a sob as he sees the Ouija board with the planchette sitting in the middle of it, next to his hip. “M-Mark…” He cuddles Jaemin closer.

“Boo.” Haechan says right next to his ear and Johnny nearly jumps out of his skin, the rest of them all laughing.

“Hey!” He whines, panting, “You guys suck!”

“Sorry,” Haechan chuckles, “Just trying to make Jae laugh.” He rubs the kid’s shoulder and sits, pulling Mark into his lap to snuggle him.

“Guess we’re stuck here until the storm lets up,” Mark leans back against his boyfriend.

“Wanna tell ghost stories?” Haechan pipes up.

“NO!” The three chorus.

An hour late, Taeyong and Jaehyun come in, Taeyong trying the light switch, “Oh, no, the lights must have gone out…” He turns on his phone’s flashlight and walks into the living room, “Oh, look.”

Jaehyun sighs, looking at the group, “We’ll have to wake them up.”

“No, Jae, baby, let them stay.” Taeyong pecks his cheek. “We have two guest rooms and a couch.”

“Alright, alright.” He moves to pick up Mark from Haechan’s arms, “You got Min?”

Taeyong smiles and scoops up his son, “Yeah, of course.” He carries Jaemin off to bed and grabs his battery powered lantern and places it beside the bed. “There. Just in case.” He kisses his head and grabs the extra lantern and places it outside the cracked door before coming back down to clean up the dishes.

Jaehyun carries Mark and Haechan into the two guest rooms, tucking them in and then coming back to the living room. “Alright, big guy,” he chuckles and lifts Johnny onto the couch, tucking the throw blanket over him. He smiles and heads to find his husband, offering his hand, “Time for bed. C’mon.”

Taeyong smiles and takes his hand, blowing out the last candle as they head up to their room before tripping over something. “Wait, hold on…” He bends down to pick it up, Jaehyun shining the flashlight on it. “Is this...a Ouija board?” He blinks, then starts to laugh, “Oh, kids.”

“We should put next to John so he freaks out when he wakes up.” Jaehyun smirks.

“Why?”

“Oh, come on! You _know_ it was his idea!”

“...You’re right. Go,” Taeyong chuckles and follows him, slipping it into John’s arms with the planchette before running off to their room.

Johnny would never mess with something like this again, if the scream they heard in the morning was any indication, that is.


	4. Sign of trouble not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Practical Magic verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): None  
Featured character(s): Hendery, Xiaojun, Yangyang, Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil, Jaemin, Haechan, Renjun  
Trigger Warning(s): Drinking, death, implied domestic abuse

Hendery hums as he walks down the halls of the old house he and his brothers, Xiaojun and Yangyang, grew up in. It was an old house that had been in their family for generations and when they had arrived with their father, Taeyong, their own uncles, Johnny and Jaehyun, took them in.

He walks passed Renjun, Haechan and Jaemin, his sons', rooms, smiling softly to himself. He brought them here just as his father did, when his own wife had died from their curse.

See, in their family, there was a curse on all the men in the family that if anyone dared to love them, they would die years later. It all began with the first of them, Taeil, and his near hanging, which he escaped through their special trait; magic. But, it wasn't all fun and games. See, his wife tried to leave him and take his child, but she perished while trying to sneak away. He found their child, abandoned, later that night and swore he would never love again, casting a spell to seal it. But as his bitter heart grew, so did the spell, eventually turning it into a curse.

Many years after his father moved them, Hendery would meet his wife and they'd have three beautiful children together, just as Taeyong and his mother did. And, like clockwork, just a few years after Renjun's birth, the beetle started to sound. The sound of that beetle meant the woman they loved would soon meet their fate. He tore apart the house as soon as he heard it, searching and crying until finally, it stopped. But that was not good news. He got a phone call not long after and he knew what that meant. He packed up the boys and they left, moving in with Johnny and Jaehyun.

He walks down the stairs to the kitchen and shakes his head, "I wish you could see them, dear. Brilliant witches." He smiles to himself.

"You still talk to her?" A voice sounds from beside the sink and Hendery looks over to see his brother standing there.

"Yes. Often," he sighs and nods, "You know, it hurts so much. Like when mom died."

"I miss mom, too. But I can't imagine that hurt," he walks over to him and hugs him, nuzzling his shoulder.

Hendery stares out the window as he cuddles his brother and sighs, "Ring around the moon."

"I know. Trouble," Xiao nods, "But we can't focus on that right now."

"Then what do we focus on?"

"How's about a potion?" Johnny says from behind the brothers.

Hendery laughs and turns around, looking at his uncles, "For what?"

"To cure-" Johnny starts.

"The blues." Jaehyun finishes and they grab out pitchers and plates and start to measure ingredients as the other boys just rest on each other.

"Eye of newt, toe of frog," Johnny says as he and Jaehyun block their concoction from view. "Wool of bat, tongue of dog…"

"Adder's fork and blindworm's sting," Jaehyun continues.

"Barbados lime is just the thing."

"Cragged salt like a sailor's stubble!"

"Flip the switch…and let the cauldron bubble!" Johnny moves as he turns on the blender and Jaehyun turns to smirk at their nephews.

Xiao bounces, "MIDNIGHT MARGARITAS!"

Hendery snorts and bounces with his brother as their uncles serve them glasses. He sips his and soon enough they're on their third and dancing around the kitchen to some song Johnny had put on.

"She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up," Johnny sings along, "And said, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"

"I say, doctor," Jaehyun continues, "to relieve this belly ache?"

Hendery laughs before his stomach drops as the phone rings and he and Xiaojun make eye contact, "Yangyang," they mumble. Hendery runs over and answers, "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. Come pick me up?" Yangyang whispers on the other line.

"Don't move. We're coming." He hangs up and he and Xiaojun rush upstairs to get dressed, sobered up. They come down minutes later, "I need you to watch the boys," Hendery sighs.

"Of course. Go!" Jaehyun urges them out.

They race to find their baby brother and get him out of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. "Come on, Yang," Xiaojun grunts, pulling him along.

Yangyang looks up, "Blood on the moon. B-blood-"

"I know. Come on." He lugs him in and gets in to hold him in the backseat. "It's okay. I have my tiger's eye."

Hendery gets in front and speeds off, trying to stare at the black eye and bloodied lip of his baby brother. He blocks out everything except the focus of getting them home and safe.

He can hear Yangyang and Xiaojun's soft voices coming from the backseat, "I just wanted to be happy forever."

"Not with that jerk, Yang."

"I didn't know he was like that. I just wanted to have a happy ever after."

"You will. We all will. I promise."

Hendery wipes his tears and looks at his old wedding band as he speeds home. The old memories cloud his mind from remembering the rest of the trip home until they arrive and he parks.

The two get their brother inside and the uncles flock to sit him down and get him cleaned up. Johnny pulls the other two aside, "Well?"

"...He doesn't wanna end up like dad."

"Oh, the poor boy," he sighs, watching his own brother clean up their nephew. "That isn't the way."

"We know."

"Uncle Jae?" Yangyang asks softly.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He hums, cleaning the cut on his forehead.

"Daddy died of a broken heart, didn't he?"

"...yes," he sighs and cups his cheeks, "Yangyang, you can't keep chasing these men."

"Do you forgive your dad?"

"...What?"

"For loving your mom?" He sniffles and starts to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," he hugs him close. "Of course I do. I got to meet you out of it."

"But your dad-"

"Death is a part of life, Yang. Love isn't the bad guy and it isn't always the good guy." He says, "Do I think love would have lifted our curse with Taeil? Yes. Do I think love can go back in time and fix a broken heart? I'd like to think so. But, it isn't always the same for everyone. You can't hurt yourself to avoid losing someone you love."

"I don't want-"

"I know. I didn't want my wife to die either, but some things just don't work out. I knew what I was getting into. Love makes you do crazy things. Forget who you are. It makes you stupid." He chuckles. "But it helped realized the things I know for sure."

"What are those?" He sniffles as his uncle cleans his busted lip.

"Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder." He packs away the first aid kit. "Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And finally and most importantly," he cups his face, "Fall in love whenever you can."

Hendery puts his hand on Yangyang's shoulder, "I have to agree. The pain of losing them is terrible. But the feeling of loving them and being loved is almost enough to cancel it out."

"Really?" Yangyang sniffles.

"Almost," Johnny laughs. "Big almost." Then looks up as three boys run downstairs in their pjs.

"UNCLE YANGYANG!"

"Hey, guys!" He hugs them tight and kisses their heads.

Xiao, Jaehyun and Johnny sip their margaritas, talking amongst themselves as Hendery surveys the scene around him.

Yeah.

Definitely fall in love whenever you can.

Good call, uncle Jae.


	5. Hush, and shush, for the Beldam might be listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Coraline verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Yuta x Winwin  
Featured character(s): Yuta, Winwin, Jisung, Chenle, Jeno, Doyoung, Taeyong (as Mr. Pulaski), Ten (as Mr. Spunk), Taeil (as Mr. Crucible)  
Trigger Warning(s): Kidnapping (sort of)

_Jisung panted as he ran inside with the three glass balls, or eyes, that he needed to find for the game he and Yuta were playing now. He steps in, looking around, “Okay...now, where is he?” He whispers._

_“Jisung? Is that you?” He calls from the living room where he’s sat on the couch, limbs and face elongated, clothing having changed to seem almost spider-esque._

_“Yeah. It’s me.” He says, walking over to face him._

_“Well? Do you have them? The ghost eyes?” He asks, smirking. The black buttons where his eyes should have been almost gleam._

_“I got them,” he shows him but pulls them back when he tries to snatch them away. “No. My parents first.”_

_“Right, right. Your parents. Have you found them, yet? You don’t have much time left.” He hums and taps one of the buttons on his face._

_“Yeah, I know. Buttons.” He sighs and tucks the balls away, looking at the funny cat who had jumped into his bag._

_“You brought...vermin?” He asks._

_“No. I brought a friend.” He grunts and sets off to look, shaking his head, “Papa...Dad...where are you guys?” He bites his lip, shaking his head. The cat meows as someone starts advancing down the hall towards them._

_“Oh, no!” It was his other father’s look-a-like. But it wasn’t Winwin. He turns and runs but he grabs him and picks him up._

_“Sorry. Father making me.” He says, voice almost like a dying robot._

_“No!” He kicks and squirms before finally throwing his elbow back and knocking him loose enough for him and his cat friend to run. They bolt down the hall of peeling wallpaper, hearing a rubbing of glass as they go._

_“There!” The cat whispers, nodding at the fireplace in the living room with snow globes on the mantle above it._

_“How do we get it…”Jisung sighs to himself and walks around the entrance before getting an idea. “You’re gonna hate me. But, I have to get my parents.” He picks him up, tossing him at the back of Yuta’s head and running forward to grab the snowglobe._

_“YOU BRAT!” Yuta shrieks as the cat tears the buttons off his face. “You can’t leave me! Even if you blinded me, I can still get you!” He slams his hand on the wall, the room turning into a spiderweb. “Try and get out, now!”_

_Jisung watches as the cat crawls back home through the little door they came in from, then starts to climb up from the bottom of the web, holding his breath as Yuta crawls by. “Where are you?!” He growls, tugging at the threads of the web._

_Jisung climbs up slowly, cursing under his breath as his shoelace gets stuck. “No,” he whispers and struggles to get it free, creating an echo as soon as he does. “Uh oh.”_

_“Hahaha, got ya,” Yuta grins evilly and advances towards him._

_“NO!” Jisung screams and scrambles up only to get pulled back down, "LET ME GO!"_

_"YOU'RE MINE!"_

_"NO. I'M. NOT!" He kicks him in the face and climbs out of the web and flings himself through the little door. He pants and grabs the key to close it only to have his legs gets pulled again and be clutched in Yuta's arms._

_"I said you're staying!" He growls and grabs for the needle and thread, ready to sew them on._

_Jisung throws his head back and knocks Yuta down, but grips the door so he can pull himself up. He gets in and slam the door, locking it, panting. "Phew…"_

_Then the door starts to shake and he screams, running down the tunnel to the other door and catapulting through it. He turns quickly and slams it, locking it, "Not today!"_

_He stands and dusts himself off, digging in his bag for the snow globe, "Papa...dad…" He frowns, "Oh no...where is it?" He looks up, gasping as he sees it's broken on the fireplace mantle._

_"Kiddo! We're home!"_

_"Papa! Dad!" Jisung runs out when he hears Winwin's voice, tackling him in a hug. "Papa!"_

_"Hey you!" He laughs._

_"I missed you so much!"_

_"Missed you too...I was only gone an hour."_

_"Felt like so much longer."_

_Winwin shrugs at Yuta and kisses his son's head, "Well, I'm here."_

_"And dad!" Jisung hugs Yuta tightly, nuzzling his stomach._

_"Right here, buddy," he pecks his head._

_Not long after their reunion, Yuta and Winwin put Jisung to bed and then went to bed themselves. But Jisung couldn't sleep. He felt...off._

_He sits up to see the cat sitting on his window sill and smiles, getting up. "Hello again…" He opens the window and leans out to grab the cat, "Come here, you."_

"But when he went to grab the cat, he saw to his horror that it had buttons for eyes and a metal fingered hand wrapped around its body. And when he looked down, there he was! The other father!" Chenle tells and Jeno jumps.

"No way!" Jeno frowns, sitting up in bed with his new neighbour friend. "You're lying!"

"No! My dad says that's how it happened! He was his best friend!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, that's the story I was told." Chenle shrugs and puts the flashlight on the nightstand, climbing under the covers.

"I'm not scared, you know." Jeno says, trying to seem tough.

"Whatever you say," Chenle laughs and gets cozy. "Goodnight, Jeno."

"Goodnight, Chenle," he nods and shuts his eyes. But, there's no way he can sleep. He shakes his head and shuts his eyes, trying desperately before he hears a pounding and scratching from downstairs. He gulps and gets up, taking the flashlight and walking downstairs, whimpering as he turns around, “Chenle,” he whispers.

“What?” Chenle grunts.

“Get up. Come on.” He shakes him and waits for him to get up before they go downstairs together. “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah, what do you think it is?”

“I don’t know…” He whispers as they walk into the living room, heart sinking as he sees it’s glowing green and the tiny door in the wall gets pounded on from the inside. “Oh my god...it’s real…” He turns to Chenle and then shrieks, his eyes now replaced with buttons and a grin on his face.

“The beldam requests your presence.” He says, moving towards him.

“NO!” He bolts upstairs to wake his father. “Dad! Daddy! Wake up!”

“What is it, Jeno?” Doyoung groans, “What?”

“Wake up! The beldam is coming!”

“The beldam?”

“Yes!” He cries, shaking him, hearing Chenle’s footsteps. “Come on!”

“But, sweetheart,” his dad pulls him into his arms, “The beldam’s already here.”

Jeno whimpers and turns, screaming as he sees buttons for his dad’s eyes and starts to kick and hit, trying to get away from him. “Let me go!” He kicks and gets out of the bed, running downstairs and nearly tripping as he goes, running passed Chenle. He gets outside, sweating and panting as he uses the flashlight to navigate.

“Okay, just breathe. It’s okay.” He looks around, hiding against the side of the apartment building as he watches Chenle walk out to find him. He shuts off the flashlight and holds his breath until he walks into the woods. Then goes to walk around the other side of the building, only to be met with another pair of buttons, smirking at him. He drops the flashlight and shakes as the figure he once knew as his new neighbour, Mr. Pulaski, towers over him. He whimpers and backs up only to feel two hands on his shoulders.

He gulps and looks to his left then his right, the same empty buttons staring right back at him on either side from Mr. Spunk and Mr. Crucible. He lets out a sob and shakes his head, “Please. Just let me go.” He shakes.

“But the beldam would love to see you. We’ve been waiting for you for so long, Jeno.” The fake Mr. Pulaski says, reaching out for him.

Jeno acts on instinct and shoves the old men away and runs straight through Mr. Pulaski’s legs, running into the dark woods. He isn’t sure how far he gets when he sees Chenle and ducks out of view, moving quietly to avoid him and still get away from all the others. He holds his breath and books it, skidding to a stop only when he sees a single black cat sitting on the rocks. He gulps and walks towards it, “H-Hey…”

It turns and Jeno nearly cries upon seeing it had normal eyes, “You’re not like them. Good.”

“Why is that good?” The cat says nonchalantly.

“You can talk,” he whispers.

“Yes. And so can you. Are you running from the beldam?”

“Yes. Can you help me?”

“No. You’ve already gone the wrong way. The only way back is inside and through the door.”

“But they’re in there.”

“Yes. That’s the tricky part...Someone’s coming,” he hisses and jumps down.

“There you are!” Chenle calls and runs towards him.

Jeno’s eyes widen and he jumps over the rocks, running back towards the house through the woods. “Just get home! Just get home!” He lets out a cry as he trips and whimpers as he gets up and runs again, much slower than before. He shakes his head and keeps pushing, just focused on getting home. “It’s all fake. Just get through the door and everything will be alright again!”

“No!” Chenle has caught up and grabs him, “You have to stay! We need you here!”

“Let me go!” He tries to fight him off but the pain in his leg doesn’t let him.

“No. You must stay!” He says and forces him to walk with him.

Jeno starts to cry as they walk, but soon sees his little cat friend, who just nods and then attacks Chenle’s leg, letting Jeno making a slow but efficient escape. Jeno runs and runs, but makes a wrong turn, ending up lost. “No, no, no,” he pants, unsure of where he is as runs. He hears a bell in the distance and the eerie voice of his father, “Jeeeeennnnooooo!” He whimpers and keeps going before suddenly he trips over a wooden slat and falls into a hole, gripping the edge, thanks to his instincts.

“The well,” he whispers. Chenle had told him about it. It was supposedly bottomless. He looks up as the black cat walks up, “Oh, good. You’re okay.”

“Goodbye,” the cat purrs at him, showing off it’s own buttons before clawing at both of his hands, making him fall with a scream, but not before he rips one of it’s buttons off.

Jeno sits bolt upright in bed, letting out a shriek as Doyoung’s face comes into view above him. “BELDAM!”

“Woah, woah, hey, easy,” Doyoung soothes, “It’s just me. You were having a nightmare.”

Jeno pants and grabs at his dad’s face, “Oh thank goodness.” He hugs him.

“Now, what’s all this about a beldam?”

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s my fault. I told him a ghost story about this place...Guess I spooked him pretty bad.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Doyoung tuts. “You were just kids trying to have some fun.” He kisses Jeno’s head, “But it’s okay, sweetie. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. I promise. I’ll go bring up a funny movie and we can stay up, okay?”

“O-okay,” Jeno nods and lets go, snuggling into his blanket as his dad leaves.

“I’m really sorry, Jeno…” Chenle frowns.

“I-it’s okay,” he swallows. “It’s all fake, anyway.”

“Right!” Chenle agrees, nodding.

Jeno whimpers to himself as he stares out the window.

No way did a black cat just pass by on the sill.

It was all fake.

He looks down at his hand, seeing the black button with the strings torn.

Right?


	6. Hey, honey, you know they got dead people in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Haunted Mansion verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Chenle x Jisung, Ten x Taeyong  
Featured character(s): Kun, Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, Ten, Taeyong  
Trigger Warning(s): Ghosts
> 
> The first part of this chapter is told in alternating sections. Bold is Chenle and Kun. Italic is Jeno and Jaemin. Normal is them all together. Underline is a secret one at the end

**“Dad,” Chenle huffs as they walk, “Are you serious?” He shakes his head.**

**“I told you only 20 minutes. Tops.” Kun tells his son as he fixes his tie and jacket.**

**“Yeah, right,” Chenle scoffs and follows him up to the door, frowning as it just opens after Kun knocks. “Dad…”**

**“It’s okay. Come on,” he leads him inside the cobweb infested, dusty aired mansion, “Wow...look at this…”**

**“Creepy,” Chenle shrugs, “Jisung would really like it.”**

**“Oh yeah?” His dad asks.**

**“Yes.”**

**“Well, maybe if no one had rented, I’ll bring you two on a tour.”**

**“Really, dad? That’s so cool! Thank you!”**

**Kun chuckles as they venture into the foyer, with the spiraling staircases and giant fireplace. “This is amazing.” Chenle just follows him, sticking close to his dad as he feels eyes on them.**

**“This place kinda gives me the creeps, Dad.”**

**“It’s just because it’s old. That used to happen to me a lot, too. Just don’t think too much about it and focus on the positive aspects. Creepy home, but great architecture. Like that!”**

**“Easy for you to say! You’ve had years of practice!”**

**“Are you calling me old?”**

**“No! You’re just more experienced, dad.”**

**“Nice way of saying I’m old.”**

**Chenle laughs and nudges his dad, but keeps a close eye on their surroundings, something making him uneasy that he can’t quite put his finger on.**

_Meanwhile, outside Jeno and Jisung drop their bikes and run over the front of the mansion, “Dude! Awesome!” Jisung grins._

_Jeno whimpers as he looks around, eyes widening as they land on the backyard, a field of headstones, “I-is that...I-i-is that a c-c-”_

_“Oooh. Graveyard. Awesome!” Jisung pats Jeno’s arm, “Come on! Let’s go around back!”_

_Jeno takes Jisung’s hand and walks with him, his best friend really loved spooky things and somehow he always got dragged into them with him. He follows him inside and squeezes his hand as they reach the hallway of armour. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”_

_“Oh, come on!” Jisung laughs and leads them further in, “A bunch of people died here! That’s so cool! It’s gotta be haunted!”_

_“Don’t say that,” Jeno squeaks._

_Jisung blinks as he sees someone walks passed, “Whoah…” He drags Jeno along after them, only to lose them after a corridor. “Huh…” He then gasps and turns to his friend, “Ghost.”_

_“No,” Jeno whines and tries to pull him towards the exit, but it’s all futile as they walk around the interior and soon find themselves going upstairs._

**Chenle and Kun round through the dining room as behind them two kids run up the staircase, the father and son oblivious. “I’m telling you, this place will sell very well,” Kun nods.**

**“Dad, I don’t doubt that,” Chenle laughs. “But, didn’t people die here?”**

**“You leave that off the listing. A mid century mansion with spacious grounds and a rich history.”**

**“That actually sounds really good, dad!”**

**“That’s why I’m the real estate agent and you’re the kid,” Kun winks.**

**Chenle snorts, “So, where’s the owner?”**

**“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him yet.”**

**“Shouldn’t we have by now? It’s a bit too quiet in here, don’t ya think, dad?”**

**“...Maybe. Maybe he forgot we were coming by. I’m sure he’ll show up soon.”**

**“Are you speaking about me?”**

**The duo turn at the voice, Kun offering a hand, “Qian Kun. You must be Ten.”**

**“Yes,” Ten ignores the hand offered and walks into the room, “What do you think of the property?”**

**“I think it’s exquisite.” Kun answers. “I understand it’s been in the family for years.”**

**“Yes. It’s my birthright.”**

**“Then why would you get rid of it?” Chenle pipes up.**

**“Chenle! I’m so sorry. Please-”**

**“Because of the painful memories this place now holds. I wish to part with them.” Ten says, looking at Chenle.**

**“...But it’s your family’s home.”**

**“Yes. But it is not mine.”**

**Kun frowns, then puts on his show smile, “We;ll get you out of here very soon! I promise!”**

**Ten raises an eyebrow, “Is that so? Come with me.” He leads them off to the library and inside, but when Kun and Chenle turn around, he’s disappeared.**

**“Odd,” Kun frowns, but sets to looking around.**

**Chenle frowns deeply and tries the door, “Dad...it’s locked…”**

_Jisung gasps as he sees the figure again, running with Jeno after it, “Come on! Let’s see where it goes!”_

_Jeno whines as he stumbles along until they reach a dead end. A wall with a painted glass window and helmet hanging on it. “Jisung, I don’t like this.”_

_“It’ll be okay. It’s cool! Come on!” Jisung hugs him._

_“Ugh, fine,” Jeno sighs and leans against the wall, accidentally pressing on the helmet, opening a passageway behind him. His eyes widen as he and Chenle turn to look. “Holy…”_

_“Let’s go!” Jisung runs in and pulls Jeno with, the doorway shutting firmly behind them, much to Jeno’s dismay._

_“Dude, this is dangerous!”_

_“But, it’ll be worth it! Ya know?”_

_“I sure hope you’re right!” He says as they continue upstairs and open up a doorway to a hall of paintings. “What the heck…”_

_“Weird,” Jisung hums and shuts the door behind them, looking around, not noticing the people in the paintings turning to skeletons as they pass by them. “What a bust. Sorry, man.”_

**Kun frowns, “What? Let me see,” he walks over and tries it, “Odd.” He shakes his head, “Well, let’s look for a key.” He nods and searches around, Chenle doing the same.**

**“Whoops,” Chenle hums and bends down to pick up some papers, holding onto the ceramic head on the tabletop before it moves under his grip and something opens on the other side of the room. “Uh, Dad…”**

**“Yeah, I see it, son,” Kun swallows, looking into the dark stairway that his son has accidentally revealed, “Wanna go see?”**

**“Can we do that?”**

**“It’s the only way out…” He offers his hand and Chenle curries over to take it as Kun leads them in, gasping as it slides shut, “Hey!” He shakes his head, “What the hell!”**

**“Come on. Let’s just get out of here,” Chenle nods.**

**Kun leads them up the stairwell and out from behind a painting into the grand ballroom, “Oh, wow…”**

**Chenle blinks, then gasps as he sees Ten standing in front of them.**

**“You made it. I couldn’t figure out what was taking so long,” Ten laughs softly.**

**Kun just pulls Chenle closer, “Where are we now?”**

**“The grand ballroom. Home to many wondrous parties and the occasional seance,” he hums and floats around. “Isn’t it magnificent?”**

**“Yeah,” Kun nods, watching him closely, gasping as he and Chenle watch him disappear from sight.**

**“D-dad-”**

**“Run!” Kun drags Chenle with him as they bolt from the ballroom.**

_Jisung and Jeno walks along the halls before the figure from before greets them, “Hello, you two. My name is Taeyong.”_

_Jisung blinks, “I-I’m Jisung and this is Jeno.”_

_“Ah, well, let me show you to the master of the house.” He turns and leads them away._

_Jeno clutches Jisung, shaking as he lets Jisung drag him along, “Dude, isn’t this a little weird to you?”_

_“So what? People are weird out here. You get over it.” Jisung snorts._

_Jeno frowns, feeling like he’s being watched, looking behind him and nearly crying out as he sees all the suits of armour have moved their helmets to watch them walk down the hall. “Jisung,” he whispers._

_“Shh, it’s fine.”_

_“Ji!”_

_“What?” He hisses and turns to follow Jeno’s eyes before swallowing thickly and getting ready to run only to come face to face with their friend._

_“Going somewhere children?”_

_“U-uh, we have to get home,” Jisung says, swallowing._

_“So soon? You’ve only just gotten here.”_

_“S-sorry,” he nods and runs away with Jeno, whimpering as footsteps approach them. He screams as he comes face to face with Kun and Chenle. “Oh thank god!” He hugs his boyfriend._

“What are you two doing here?!” Kun frowns.

“We just wanted to explore! But, we’re scared! We wanna go home!” Jisung whimpers, clinging to Chenle.

“Don’t leave,” comes an airy voice from all around them.

Jeno whimpers and clings to Kun, nuzzling him.

“It’s okay, I’ll get us out of here. Don’t worry, kids.” Kun nods and walks them down the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but as long as they got closer to leaving it was fine by him.

He shivers as he spots Ten watching them from one of the balconies but ignores him and keeps walking. He yelps as he pops up next to him. “Leave us alone!”

Chenle holds his dad’s hand, “It’s okay, dad.” He nods at him.

Kun nods and swallows, seeing some familiar things, “We’re getting closer.”

“Are you sure about that?” Taeyong pops up in front of the group. “Maybe you just see what we want you to see.” He hums and eyes him. “We haven’t had company in so long…”

“Well, you’ll have to wait even longer,” Kun says, pushing passed him, holding all three boys close to him.

“We can have a party!” Ten is beside him suddenly.

“No!” Kun runs with the boys into the ballroom and shakes his head, “No! Dammit!”

“Dad, come on! This way!” Kun drags them into the secret passage behind the painting. They scurry down the stairway and into the library. “Ji can pick locks! Can you pick the lock on the door over there?” He points to the library doors.

“Yeah! Come on!” Chenle leads them over and takes out his tools and sets to work.

“Mr. Qian...what were those things?” Jeno whispers.

“Nothing, buddy,” he rubs his back.

Chenle grins, “Got it!” He throws the door open and they run out, making twists and turns to get around the ones following them and blocking their path.

Kun sends them to the car and grabs the boys’ bikes, throwing them in the trunk. He gets in and speeds off, shaking his head, “Is everyone okay?” He asks, looking around at the boys as he drives.

“Y-yeah, dad, we’re okay,” Chenle nods, panting.

“Were those...g-ghosts?” Jeno asks softly.

“I think so,” Jisung answers shakily.

“Oh, god,” Jeno whimpers.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” Kun tries to reassure them. “I’ll get a call this week. Just someone messing with the property and such. Don’t think too much of it, kids. Really.” He says, smiling weakly. It had spooked him to the core. He knew those were the owners. He’d seen the photos. He shudders as he drives. “We all know not to break into a property without asking now, don’t we?”

“Yes, Mr. Qian,” the backseat choruses, scared and without much passion.

He nods and slows down a little when they’re far enough away. Not that he believed in ghosts or anything. But for the boys… It wasn’t like they were real ghosts. It was all a show. They never wanted to sell, obviously. He sighs to himself. “Who’s hungry, hm?” The boys hands all shoot up.

Back at the mansion, Taeyong leans on Ten, “You always scare them off.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see the need for them.”

“It would be nice to have some company around here sometimes is all.”

“We’re ghosts, Tae. We’re dead.”

“Must you always remind me,” Taeyong sighs.

Ten pouts and drags them into the ballroom, pulling his husband close, “I apologize, my love. I’ll get the next ones to stay, I promise.”

“Really?” Taeyong nuzzles his shoulder as they waltz slowly around the room.

“Really,” he smiles and leans his head to kiss him gently.

“You better keep your promise.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Again?”

Taeyong laughs and clings to Ten as they dance, “Don’t tempt me.”

“Happy anniversary, my dear.”

“Happy anniversary, love.”


	7. Watch your head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Sleepy Hollow verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Kun x Hendery  
Featured character(s): Kun, Hendery, Xiaojun, Lucas  
Trigger Warning(s): Graphics depictions of death, hanging, gore, swords, nails, punishment

Kun hums as he rides into town in the carriage, medical tool bag resting on his lap, watching the foliage-free trees pass by in the fog. He’d been called to this little town, miles away from his beloved New York City to investigate a murder. Of course, his profession had been scoffed at and looked down upon only months earlier by those who didn’t quite understand an autopsy or the need for one. But, Kun did. He’d realized how much it could help and was determined to prove it to everyone and now, he would finally have his chance.

He sits up straight as they come to a halt and steps out, looking around, spotting the sign, “Ah, here we are…Sleepy Hollow.” He nods and continues passed the sign, waving as the carriage heads back to where they came. “Peculiar little town,” he says, walking down the cobblestone streets with old buildings and small houses, “You would think them richer for requesting a coroner.”

He walks along the cobblestone, hearing doors lock and watching the lights in windows go out as he goes. “Odd…” He turns his eyes to see a young boy hugging an older man before he heads off with a rifle into the woods, almost as though he were going off to war. He turns a corner and jumps right out of his skin, a giant scarecrow staring him down, “Pardon me,” he taps his chest where his heart is and walsm around it, continuing on.

Following the directions he was given, he walks towards what he assumes is the residence of the Hong’s, the wealthy family that owned this town and governed over it. It didn’t take long for him to find his way inside the large house to be met by a bustling party with Jack-O-Lanterns galore. He walks further in, watching a man about his age, go around inside a circle of women, blindfolded, singing in a haunting, wicked voice, “The pickety witch, the pickety witch, who’s going to kiss the pickety witch?”

He tries to step away from the game, but his face is grabbed by the man, “Is it Joy?”

“N-no, pardon me, I’m just a stranger.” Kun stutters out.

“Well, then, have a kiss on account,” the man leans up and kisses Kun’s cheek before removing his blindfold. “I didn’t get your name.”

“I did not give it.”

Xiaojun, who had been glaring at Kun since he entered, steps forward, “”Well, perhaps you should learn some ma-”

“Come now! We can’t have anyone fighting!” Comes a booming voice as someone descends the steps. “Who do we have here?”

“Constable Qian Kun, sir.” Kun bows.

“Ah. Well, I’m Min Wong. This is my wife, Li, and our son, Hendery.” Min beams, “We’re glad to have you here, Mr. Qian.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Let me show you to your room,” he puts an arm around his shoulders, “Come along, now.”

Kun follows the man upstairs and listens to him about the murders that have plagued SLeepy Hollow for days. “I’m sorry...you said four? I was under the impression it was just one.”

“No, my dear boy, it’s been one every night.” He shakes his head, “I’m afraid it’s the legend coming to life.”

“The legend?”

“Yes. The legend of Sleepy Hollow...the Headless Horseman.” Min shakes his head, “Years ago, during war times, there was a...creature. It was said that he was a man, but no man could ever do what he did...See, he was Hessian mercenary who lived for the fight and bloodshed, instead money and land. He would ride into battle on his steed, black as night and slice off heads at full gallop, razor-sharp teeth gnashing as he locked into his next victim...He butchered so many souls before he met his own fate. In our western woods, not too far from town, they caught him, and using his own sword, caught off his head.”

“Today, not even the bravest men will dare venture into those haunted woods...For fear that if they do, the Horseman will get them, too.” He gulps and looks up, “It is the killings that make us fear this has come true. See, every murder has had their heads chopped off and...missing.”

“M-missing?” Kun asks, blinking at the man as he unpacks his medical bag, hands shaking slightly from the story.

“Yes. Gone from where we found the bodies. Tragic, really.”

“Odd,” Kun shakes his head. “I shall need a moment to process this...We can meet in the morning for tea and discuss my theories?”

“Yes, of course!” Min stands, clearing his throat, “All the files are on that desk.”

“Thank you, Sir. Rest well!”

“You do the same...and Kun…”

“Yes, sir?”

“God bless you for coming.”

Kun watches the man leave and finishes setting up before he begins to graze the files, looking at the accounts and the drawings. He shakes his head, “Curiouser and curiouser…”

Hendery watches from outside the door and takes the jug from their butler, Lucas, “I can take this. Thank you. Go rest.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Lucas nods, walking off.

Hendery walks in and puts it on the dresser next to the bowl and clean washcloth, humming as Kun gives him a wave and a kind, “thank you,” without looking up from his work.

“It’s true, you know,” Hendery says, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Kun jumps, “You scared the devil out of me!”

“Sorry...But, if you’re that skittish, perhaps this isn’t the right profession for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hear crime scenes are very...horrid.”

“They are, but I meant about it being true. Are you referring to the legend?”

“Yes. I know my father told you. He believes it’s connected. And I know you think him some superstitious, old man, but he’s not. You see, I’ve seen the Hessian…”

“Excuse me?” Kun turns around, furrowing his eyebrows, “You mean you’ve seen his corpse?”

“No. Him. I’ve seen him ride on his deviled mare and swing his steel blade through the air. He rides with a fury that is by no means a joke or a silly raving. He’s real, Constable.”

“And when did this happen?”

“Three nights ago. After the first slaying.He rode into the town square and took off passed me. He had no head!”

“And if you tell anyone what you just told me, they’ll think you lost yours. I do not put much stock into silly legends and myths. Murder is not done by ghosts. It is done by real people. For real reasons. Not some silly curse or what have you.”

“He’s real.”

“Let’s say he is, what reason does he have to kill the people he did?”

“I don’t know, Sir, but I promise you-”

“No. I will see to it that is figured out in a timely and logical manner. I will not convict a spirit of these doings. Thank you.”

“...But you _are_ going to help us, right?”

“Of course I am,” Kun nods and turns around. “But for now, we must go to bed and reconvene in the morning with your father.”

“Yes...Kun,” Hendery says, walking towards the door, but pausing just before he leaves it.

“Yes?”

“Mind your head as well.”

Kun shakes his head with a small laugh and gets up to shut the door. He changes into his night robe and climbs into bed, curling up and watching the fireplace in his room make embers dance near the floors.

His mind drifts to his mother, who would light fires in their yard and dance about them, embers floating around her like small sprites. It would often take his breath away and then he would dance with her, the two of them glowing by the orange fire. She would then kneel with him by the sqand around the logs ablaze and drawing ruins with a stick, teaching him what each of them would mean. He still remembered the ones for the plants and herbs, but everything else was a bit hazy.

He missed his mother. He thought of how she would take the backlash from the man they lived with in the church for her teachings. He’d say witchcraft and Kun knew in his heart of hearts, that was true, though he would never admit his mother a sorceress. He preferred to remember her before her death, a hanging in the town square.

It was the day he swore his life to science, at the tender age of seven, as he watched his mother swing back and forth on the rope around her neck, blue dress swaying with the wind. That image was burned inside his skull and no matter how hard he tried, it remained there, like a stain on his mind.

But this time, something was off. The air around him wrong. It was not cold day his mother was hanged. It was warm one, not hot, but not wear he’d needed a coat. He looks to his blue hands and shakes his head, jumping as he sees the snow on the ground. “No...no, this is wrong.”

His head jerks up when he hears a horse’s neigh and the sound of fast approaching hooves hitting the snow covered cobblestone. He looks up as a steed, black as knight with a rider to match, flies in, a steel sword coming from it’s master’s hand to swipe at his mother’s neck, severing her head from the rest of her. “NO!” Kun shouts and sits bolt upright in bed, only to find himself being cradled by the son of his employer.

“Sh, it’s okay, Kun,” Hendery holds him, stroking his hair. “You were having a nightmare is all. It’s alright, now.”

Kun pants and feels the cold beads of sweat running down his forehead before he pulls away. “U-uh, thank you, Hendery...May I ask what you’re doing in my bedroom?” He moves back, slightly taken aback by his presence.

“I see you aren’t used to intimate company, then,” Hendery stands.

“Any company, r-really,” Kun forces a chuckle, half-hearted and full of self pity.

“Well, I was coming to check on you and I heard you crying in your sleep. I couldn’t leave you like that, so I came in to comfort you. You woke a few minutes later.”

“I was...crying?”

“Yes. I’m not sure why. But, you were very sad.”

“My mom,” Kun says softly and looks at his hands, the scarred holes on them from the priest would make him press them on a bed of nails for practicing his mother’s teachings.

“Those are quite...peculiar...what are they?” Hendery takes his hand to look closer.

“I’ve had them since I can remember, they’re a reminder of my past.”

“Understood,” Hendery nods and moves to the door before he changes direction and walks to the window, opening it, “There. Some fresh air will do you good.”

Kun frowns, not wanting to give up the comfort that he now felt around the boy, despite the initial nervousness of being so close to him in his sleeping quarters. “Wait-”

Just then, Min bursts in, “Come now! There’s been another murder! Hurry!” And runs back out.

Kun jumps up and throws modesty to the wind, dressing quickly, grabbing his things, “We can continue this talk some other time, then?”

“Of course. Please do be careful out there! There’s a madman on the loose!”

“You’ve dropped your silly Horseman story?”

“No. But I respect what you believe. ...A kiss on account,” He pecked his cheek as he leaves the room and walks down the hallway, calling back, “And please...do remember to always mind your head, Constable Qian.”


	8. Great, the bloodsucking Brady Bunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the The Lost Boys verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Doyoung x Taeyong  
Featured character(s): Taeyong, Doyoung, Mark, Haechan, Ten, Taeil, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Jaehyun, Winwin  
Trigger Warning(s): Blood

"Sh, sh, sh. Just drink up, Taeyong. It'll all be alright," Haechan hushes from above him, holding the ornate wine glass to his lips so he can drink from the dark red liquid inside.

Taeyong stares up at him as he drinks from it, feeling like something was taking over him that he couldn't describe. He smiles at him sleepily and sips more, closing his eyes, "Thank you, Haechan."

"Of course. You're one of us, now." He cups Taeyong's chin and tilts it up.

Taeyong smiles at him and hands the cup back, shutting his eyes. He leans back, head landing on Doyoung, Haechan's friend's lap. He feels his fingers thread through his hair and stroke his forehead gently.

But that's about all he remembers as he wakes up in his own bed with no one around him. He groans as he rubs his head, fumbling for his sunglasses on the nightstand. He puts them on and sighs, "Jeez, the sun…"

He jumps as someone knocks loudly at his door, "Tae! Wake up! It's Uncle Jae!"

"Stop yelling, Mark," he covers his ears, whimpering softly. 

His little brother, Mark, walks in and hands him his cellphone, “Well, answer your phone next time.” He shakes his head, “Really? You need sunglasses to talk on the phone?”

Taeyong swats at him, “Hello?” He sighs.

“Hey...are you still in bed?” Jaehyun says on the other line.

“Nope. I’m up,” Taeyong lies, “What’s going on?”

“I have to work late, so I need you to watch Mark, alright?”

“Mark’s old enough to watch himsel-”

“Taeyong, please.”

“...Fine,” Taeyong sighs, “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes. Thank you, Tae. Just let your uncle know if you leave, okay?”

“Sure thing.” He hangs up and gives Mark back his phone.

“I know Jae’s like our dad, but I hate when he actually acts like it.”

“Give him a break, alright? Things are tough. We’re lucky his brother let us move in with him. Now, go get dressed. I have to go out.”

“Where?” Mark asks.

“Just go get dressed, alright?”

“Fine, fine,” he huffs and walks out to get dressed.

Taeyong walks downstairs groggily and knocks on his other uncle’s door, “Uncle Winwin?”

“Yeah?” He calls, letting Tae know he could open the door to his office.

Taeyong peeks his head in, shaking his head at all the sheet music scattered around with drawing and writing on it. “I’m gonna head out and take Mark with me. Jae isn’t gonna be home until late.”

“Okay. Just be careful. Lotsa weirdos out there,” Winwin nods and doesn’t even look up at his nephew as he continues on his work.

“Right,” Taeyong nods and turns to head out.

“And one more thing? Once school starts, you won’t be sleeping in until two in the afternoon. I don’t allow slackers to stay here.”

“Understood,” Taeyong leaves, sighing to himself. How was it two in the afternoon? He never slept in. He heads back upstairs and knocks, “Mark, let’s go.”

“Coming!” He runs out and follows Taeyong down the stairs, “So where are we going, Tae?”

“The boardwalk.” Taeyong answers as they step out and he hops on his bike, handing Mark a helmet.

“How come I have to wear one and you don’t?”

“Cuz I’m your older brother, now get on and hold tight.”

Mark huffs but straps on the helmet and climbs on behind him, holding him around his middle. “Okay, let’s go.”

Taeyong takes off towards the boardwalk, the most popular place in their new home of Santa Carla, California. All the lights, live music, shops and games made it seem like the best place you could be on any given night, especially when there was nothing else to do besides go to the beach. He parks his bike and climbs off, letting Mark off and tucking the helmet away, “I have to go look for someone. Stay close and keep your phone on.”

“Wait...you’re letting me go by myself?”

“Yeah. You’re old enough and I trust you. So, why not? Just don’t tell Uncle Jae.”

“I promise! Thanks, Tae!” Mark beams and runs off.

Taeyong chuckles and walks down the boardwalk, a face in his mind that he needs to locate. It was eating him alive. Deep, brown eyes, honey skin, windswept black hair. The one that cared for him the night before. The one with the gaze he could get lost in when he saw him earlier by the ear piercing booth. The one who managed to lure him in with the group of guys he was with. The one he remembered was named Doyoung.

Meanwhile. Mark had found himself inside a comic book shop, browsing the many shelves of superhero comics when he’s approached from either side by two boys around his age. “Take this,” one grunts and hands him a comic entitled, “Vampires everywhere!”

“No thanks, I don’t like horror comics,” he hands it back.

“It’s not. Think of it as…”

“An instruction manual and a survival guide.” The other finishes for him.

“I’m sorry...do you guys believe in this stuff?”

“When you live in Santa Carla, you have to,” the first one nods. “I’m Jeno, by the way. And that’s my brother, Renjun.”

“Nice to meet you, but I should probably get going,” Mark nods.

“Just take it, okay?” Jeno pushes into his hand, “You’ll thank us later.”

“Is everyone in this place as nuts as you two?”

“We aren’t nuts. We’re soldiers. For truth, justice and the American way,” Renjun nods.

“Right,” Mark shakes his head, “Well, why you’re focused on that, maybe make sure your comics are arranged right. You put the 98 with the 300’s, Lori Lemaris hasn’t even been introduced and the 77 with the 300’s, when they haven’t discovered Red Kryptonite.”

“Jeez, what are you, from Krypton or something?” Renjun frowns.

“No. But, I know my comics.” He looks at the one in his hands.

Jeno sighed, “You can leave it if it really bugs you, but it might just save your life.”

Mark eyes the brothers as they mumble to each other and walk towards the back, “Freaks,” he mutters, but takes the book with him and searches for Taeyong. Taeyong is standing at the end of the boardwalk, kicking at the wood there when Mark finds him, “Hey, man…”

“Hey,” Taeyong grunts, “Find anything cool?”

“Comic store. That’s all, really. You?”

“Nothing,” he shrugs, “It’s getting late. We should head back.”

“Or we can play some of the games?” Mark bounces.

“Yeah,” Taeyong pulls him under his arm, “I guess we could. C’mon.”

Mark grins and skims through the comic as his brother leads him to the booths, reading the basics of vampires. Can’t see through their reflections in mirrors, huh? Don’t like sunlight? Can’t eat garlic? “Very specific,” Mark chuckles to himself.

“What is?” Taeyong asks.

“Vampire lore,” Mark snorts.

“Thought you didn’t like horror comics.”

“I don’t. But it was free.”

“Sweet,” Taeyong chuckles and pays for the balloon popping game, “Give it a try, dude.”

Mark steps up and aims, popping each hit, “Hey!” He grabs the giant dog stuffed animal for his prize. “Cool!”

“Good job, kid!” He then groans, “Wait here? I gotta use the bathroom,” he jogs off.

Mark shrugs and reads more of the comic, growing surprisingly more and more interested by the second. He realizes he has to use the bathroom too and runs after his brother. When he exits the stall, he stops still, looking at his brother as he washes his hands. “T-Tae...your reflection…”

“Huh?” Taeyong looks up and whimpers, seeing a see-through version of himself, “What the hell?”

Mark steps up behind him and waves his hand so you can see it through Taeyong’s back, “You’re a creature of the night, Tae...I can’t believe it...my own brother,” Mark starts to panic, “A gothdamn shit sucking vampire! What is Uncle Jae gonna do when he finds out?!”

“He’s not going to find out, because we aren’t going to tell him, okay? Just relax.”

“Relax?! You’re a vampire! This can’t be happening!”

Taeyong covers his mouth and drags him out, “Come on. I just have to find Doyoung. That’s all.”

“Who?!”

“I met them last night before I started to feel like this. They’ll know what’s going on. I know it!” He looks around, trying to find Doyoung, “He’s gotta be here.”

Mark looks around with him before Taeyong is dragging him along, “Where are we going?”

“I found him! Down by the shore!” He runs onto the sand and towards two figures, a tall man and a boy. “Doyoung! Hey!”

“Taeyong, oh thank god, you’re okay. Listen to me, something’s happening to you-”

“I know. What is it?” He shakes his head. “Who’s this?”

“This is Jaemin. He’s my little brother.” Doyoung says, tucking him behind him.

Jaemin stares at Mark, eyes glowing red and fangs growing before he pounces at him, growling and trying to bite at him “TAE! TAEYONG! HELP ME!”

Taeyong runs over, trying to pull Jaemin off his brother, “Doyoung! Help me!”

Doyoung grabs him, pulling him off, but Jaemin pulls the giant stuffed dog with him as he goes, “I’m sorry! He’s just a boy.”

Mark pants, heart beating fast as he hides behind his brother, “That was terrifying! He’s one of them! And don’t tell me it doesn’t make him a bad person!”

“Look, what the hell is going on? Can’t you just tell me?”

“That night...in the cave...it wasn’t wine you drank...it was blood...his blood…”

“YOU DRANK BLOOD SOMEONE’S BLOOD?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Mark says from behind him.

Taeyong ignores him, “Haechan’s?”

‘WHO’S HAECHAN?!”

“Yes. It turned you. He turned you. I’m so sorry, Taeyong,” Doyoung touches his face gently before she and Jaemin take off, disappearing into thin air, the dog left behind on the sand.

“DON’T KILL ANYONE UNTIL WE GET BACK TO YOU!” Mark yells up into the sky.

Taeyong shakes his head and snatches the stuffed animal up, dragging Mark back to bike and home, his little brother silent the entire way until they get inside. “They’re all bloodsuckers!”

“Mark, calm down. It’ll be okay!” Taeyong urges as he walks up the stairs behind him, only to almost trip over him in the doorway, “Mark, what the hell?” He looks up and immediately shoves his little brother behind him, seeing Heachan, Taeil and Ten standing there in his bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

There’s one behind them that he doesn’t recognize. He’s the one who speaks, “We came for you, Taeyong.” He bares his fangs and pounces, only to be held back by Doyoung who appears in front of the brothers.

“RUN!”

The two run downstairs to see Jaemin cowering in the corner while two other figures stand around him, “Get away from him!” Taeyong lunges and knocks them over.

Mark recognizes them as the brothers from the comic shop. They must have followed he and Taeyong home after the meeting on the beach. He’d talk to them later. “Not him!” He yells, “Upstairs!”

Renjun nods and runs upstairs with him stake drawn, Jeno following straight behind him, ready to fight. Only for the two of them to come shrieking back down the stairs as Taeil chases them, fangs and claws out. They grab the other three and they all hide out in Winwin’s office, thanking the uncle was gone for now. But the safety doesn’t last long as the one Taeyong doesn’t recognize pulls the door off the hinges and comes after them.

Taeyong stands in front of them, “You want me?! Then take me! But you leave them! You don’t touch them!” He yells.

“Oh, Taeyong, now that’s no fun.” Haechan, Taeil and Ten grab Renjun, Mark and Jeno respectively and hold them. “On my count, boys. One...two…”

“Three.” A voice deadpans from behind him and drives a stake through his back and through his heart. He screams and falls, lifeless, to the floor. Winwin stands there, shaking his head as the other vampires, including Taeyong start to turn back to normal.

Taeyong pants, looking around, eyes landing on Renjun who just mumbles, “He was the head vampire...how did he know that?”

They almost don’t hear the door open and Jaehyun scream as he runs over to the scene, immediately cradling Mark and Taeyong, “Oh, thank god, you’re okay!” He kisses their heads, “Winwin?! What’s going on?!”

“Oh, come on, Jae,” Winwin shrugs and wipes the blood off his face, walking to the fridge across from his desk in the office, grabbing out a root beer and opening it, taking a swig. “It’s the one thing I never really understood about Santa Carla...All the goddamn vampires…”


	9. A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Corpse Bride verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Johnny x Taeil, Ten x Lucas  
Featured character(s): Johnny, Taeil, Ten, Kun, Yangyang, Hendery, Lucas, Yuta  
Trigger Warning(s): Cheating(?), sort of assisted suicide/murder, corpses

“With this ring…” Johnny sighed as he walks through the woods after leaving his wedding rehearsal with Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, one of the most sought after bachelors and somehow, his parents had managed to land him for their son. He had messed up royally, too nervous to say the words right or take the correct number of steps to the altar. He’d even managed to drop the candle and light Chittaphon’s, or Ten, as he requested Johnny call him, mother’s dress on fire.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he bangs his head against a tree trunk, leaning against it, “It’s just a few simple vows, John. Come on.” He sucks in a deep breath and starts to recite them, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” He picks up a broken branch and takes 3 steps up to a pile of melting snow, the whole time saying, “With the candle, I will light your way into darkness.” He bends down to a branch coming from it that looks oddly like a hand, “With this ring,” he slips it on what seems like the finger, “I ask you to be mine.”

He stands and smiles proudly, “A-ha!” He tugs at his jacket and nods, “That wasn’t so hard. I can do that tomorrow. No sweat.” He leans down to grab the ring back but frowns as it starts to crack and move, “What the-” He lets out a gasp and yelp as it just form the ground and grips him.

He tugs at it, but the ground breaks and something rises, letting go of him as it grows and grows. He gulps as it moves back a black veil and smiles at him, “I do.”

He shrieks and runs, tripping over the slippery ice and snow as it advances on him, “Just get back! It’ll be okay, John!” He shakes his head as he comes to a large snowbank and turns to run the other direction only to be face to face with the figure, sinking down to the floor, staring up at it.

It has pale, almost blue skin, sunken eyes and cheeks and violet lips. He looks down to see the nice suit, now covered in dirt and eaten away by the rib cage. “What are you?” He breathes.

“I’m your husband,” he shows him his ring, then grabs him to help him up, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning in, kissing him. The coldness takes over Johnny and soon everything goes black, until he comes to and sees big, round eyes staring down at him.

“He’s awake!” The man yells, “Taeil!”

The man from before rushes over, “Oh, you’re alright!” He cups his face, “Thank goodness.”

“He’s a new arrival?” The other asks.

“No, no, Hendery. He’s my husband,” Taeil shows off his ring with a grin.

“Oh, then you must go see Elder Qian!” Hendery nods.

“That’s right!” He gasps and drags Johnny out of appears to be some sort of bar and into a small, bluish city with cobblestone streets, just like home.

“Home,” johnny says softly, sadly, unsure of where he is.

“Yes, this is home.”

“No. My home.” He jerks his arm away.

“This is your home now.”

“No! I demand to go back!”

“To the land of the living?” He frowns, “Why?”

“BECAUSE I’M NOT DEAD!”

Taeil glares and grabs his hand with his one skeleton one and drags him harder, “Then let’s go see Elder Qian!”

“Why?!” But Johnny walks with him, carefully holding the bone fingers in his own flesh ones.

“He can help you!” Taeil shakes his head.

Johnny frowns as they walk, encountering a few corpses and such before they ascend a staircase to what resembles a balcony overlooking the world they’re in. “Where are we?”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Taeil sighs dreamily, seemingly no longer angry at Johnny. “It takes my breath away...well, it would if I had any,” he laughs and starts to dance around.

John watches, sort of in a trance by him, looking at how the veil floated around his head as he spun and twirled on the stone. Before Taeil’s foot gets stuck and he falls forward, his leg popping in half, just bones. “Oh!” He rushes over and kneels to help him, locking it back in place, standing to pull him up, “There you go.”

“Thank you,” he blushes and then frowns as he reaches to Johnny’s shoulder, “Your suit…”

“What?” He looks at it, seeing it’s torn. “Oh, dear…” He looks back up at Taeil, “I’ll have to have mother sew it…I suppose…”

“I can help with that,” a different voice chimes in and he looks over to see a black widow on his shoulder. The little creature sets to work, stitching up the torn seam with some web and their fangs.

“Thank you, erm…”

“Yuta.” The creature nods and jumps off, scurrying away.

“How kind of them,” Johnny hums, starting to lose his fear and, sadly, his hope. Maybe he would be stuck here.

“Yes, they are helpful,” Taeil nods.

“...Elder Qian?”

“Right! Come along!” He leads him inside the building and to a little skeleton man, “Elder Qian?”

“Hm? Oh!” He jumps, “Taeil, dear, how are you?”

“Married,” he hums happily, showing off ring yet again.

“Congratulations...is this him?” He looks at Johnny, “Dear, he’s-”

“Alive. Yes. I know. He wishes to go upstairs to visit the land of the living…”

“Why?”

“I asked him that too. Though, I understand. I tore his from his home. Please?”

“I suppose…” He walks around, gathering ingredients before standing at the podium, Taeil moving Johnny and him in front of it. He starts, puffs of smoke and flashes colour coming from where he’s creating the spell. “This will give you a few hours. If you want to come home before that, just say...hopskotch.”

“Hopskotch?” Taeil giggles.

“That’s it,” Elder Qian cracks what looks like an egg over their heads and a satin, gold mist envelopes them before they’re suddenly back in the woods where they were before.

“We’re here,” Taeil says softly, “Shall we go visit your familly?”

“Actually, I think I should prepare for this. It may be a bit of a shock...As your...well…”

“Right,” Taeil looks down, “I’ll wait here, then?”

“Yes! I’ll be back?”

“I would go after him,” comes a voice in Taeil’s ear.

“Shh. Shut up.” He looks up at Johnny, giggling, “Sorry,” he reaches into his ear and pulls out a green worm, “Maggots.”

“R-right,” he blinks, “Just stay here,” he bolts towards town.

“See, Yangyyang? You’ve scared him!” Taeil frowns.

“I think he’s getting cold feet.”

“Why would he? We’re already married.”

“Um, you’re dead,” he says and crawls around on the dirt.

“I don’t believe you. He wants to see his family. That’s all.”

“You barely know him.”

“So?”

“Fine. It’s literally your funeral.”

In town, Johnny is knocking on Ten’s window, “Chittaphon,” he hugs him.

“You’re cold as death! Where did you go?!”

“There’s no time to explain. We have to go.”

“Wha-”

“Darling? Who is it?” A man in a suit walks out, frowning.

“Lucas, this is John. John, this is Lucas.” He frowns, “My husband.”

“W-what?”

“You’ve been gone for months!”

Johnny stares and shakes his head before he’s running again, ignoring Ten’s yells as he follows behind him. He runs into a waltzing Taeil on the bridge, “Ready to go?”

“I need to meet your family.”

“Not yet.”

“Mm, well, can;t we stay awhile longer? I’ve spent so long in the darkness, I’ve forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is…”

Johnny wants to stare at him dance forever and he feels as though he could. This creature who he’s been with for apparent months now has wormed his way into his heart. He almost gets lost in him when, “JOHN! WAIT!”

He turns to see Ten and Lucas running up to him, Taeil piping up, “Darling, who’s this?”

“U-uh-”

“Johnny, who’s this?” Ten looks up.

“I’m his husband,” he thrusts his hand out and wraps his other arm around Johnny’s.

“I was set to be married to him,” Ten shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Taeil, i-t’s not what you think-” He turns to him but Taeil is glaring at the other couple.

“Hopskotch.” He says with a dead serious tone and soon they’re back. “How could you?! You’re married to me, now! He’s the other man!” He buries his head into his hands and sobs.

Johnny frowns, “I didn’t mean for you to meet her.”

“Were you just going to leave me?!”

“...Yes,” Johnny admits. “I’m sorry...but, we’ve been married for months, now, It wouldn’t have mattered.”

“You were going to leave!” Taeil sobs harder and his eyes pops out, rolling to Johnny’s foot. Johnny picks it up and wipes it carefully, walking over to hand it back. “It’s my eyes, isn’t it?” Taeil sniffles.

“Yes...you have beautiful...eye,” Johnny lets out a chuckle and Taeil snatches it back.

“Thanks.” He glares. “If you want so badly to go back, then fine. I’ll talk to elder Qian.” He huffs and stalks off.

Johnny sighs heavily and wanders off, walking through the streets, collecting dead flowers and picking up a piece of newspaper to wrap them in for Taeil. He ends up finding an empty bar and hearing piano from inside, he steps in. He looks over to see Taeil playing a song he recognized and walks in further, quietly placing the flowers on the top, “I got you these…”

He frowns, getting no response, “Sorry for lying to you earlier, it’s just that nothing has really gone according to plan…” He sits next to him heavily and starts to play the lighter notes.

Taeil looks over, glaring slightly, hiding a small smirk as he starts to play the harder notes, smirking freely as Johnny keeps up. They play, smiling a bit at each other, until Taeil’s hand, controlled by Yangyang dances right off Taeil’s wrists and onto Johnny’s keys, twirling and playing the notes. Taeil giggles, “Pardon my enthusiasm.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” Johnny takes his hand and locks it back into place, only to jump as Yuta comes down and bites his hand. “I don’t think your friends are very happy with me.”

“Well, neither am I...What you did was wrong and cruel…”

“Which is why I’ve been thinking...I’d like to make our marriage official.”

“How so?”

“I’d like to become...like you…”

“Dead?”

“Yes.”

Taeil blinks at him, “Are you sure? You can never go back up there and live life.”

“I know. But, you’re my life, now. My parents were going to die before my marriage hit a year, anyway. And the man I was supposed to marry is now with another.”

“...We can talk to Elder Qian…”

“Yes, please.”

Taeil leads him off again, this time holding his hand gently, talking to Kun about it and watching as the skeleton makes them a glass of something. “This will stop your heart forever...Are you positive?”

“Yes.” Johnny nods and takes it, turning to Taeil, “With my hand, I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness...With this ring, I ask you...to be mine.”

“I do,” Taeil whispers and watches as Johnny sips from the cup, taking it all down. He whimpers as Johnny falls to his knees, choking, watching as the man dies before him.

Johnny looks up, pale, eyes sunken with a black ring and bluish violet lips. He stares up at him, “I do,” he chokes out and stands.

Taeil kisses him gently and takes his hands to dance with him, spinning them out into the moonlight.

Johnny pulls away from him to watch him spin around.

Forever.


	10. They're coming to get you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Night of the Living Dead verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Yuta x Doyoung, Ten x Jaehyun, Johnny x Taeyong, Winwin x Jungwoo  
Featured character(s): Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong, Winwin, Jungwoo  
Trigger Warning(s): Zombies, recreational drug usage, witchcraft

“Hey, relax, it’s just a cemetery,” Jaehyun says, dropping a kiss to Ten’s head, taking a drag from the joint and passing it over to Yuta. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“But the undead,” Doyoung snorts, “The worm food rising up.”

“You shouldn’t joke about that.” Yuta frowns as he hands him the joint, “It could happen.”

“No, it could not,” Jaehyun laughs. “There’s no such thing as zombies, everyone knows that.”

“That’s not true. Haven’t you ever heard the story of this cemetery?” Yuta asks as the joint is passed to Ten.

“No,” Jaehyun shakes his head.

“Well, the story goes like this…In the late 70’s, there were these two boys that took a trip up here on Halloween night...”

_Winwin looks over at his boyfriend as they arrive at the cemetery, taking his hand, “Hey, it’s alright. We can go home, if you want.”_

_“No. It’s okay. I’m not scared.” Jungwoo assures him, squeezing his hand and getting out of the car._

_Winwin follows and takes his hand again, grabbing their blanket and basket, “Are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes. I think it’ll be a cool story.” Jungwoo nods, but he’s visibly nervous. He’d heard stories of how others that he knew had contacted ghosts and stuff and wanted to face his fears._

_Winwin finds a spot between headstones and sets the blanket down, sitting on it and unpacking their candles and such, including a Ouija board. “Ready?”_

_“Yep.” Jungwoo nods and helps light the candles._

_They set up the board in the middle of them and Winwin starts, “”Hello. Is there anyone here who would like to speak to us?”_

_Jungwoo shakes as the planchette shifts ever so slightly. “I-is it working?”_

_“I don’t know, baby.” Winwin hums, “Are you there? Give us a sign.” He blinks as it doesn’t move, “I guess it’s not. Odd since there’s so many dead people around.”_

_Jungwoo sighs, “D-do you think you can move this planchette?” He shrieks as it jerks ever so slightly and jumps back from the board, letting go._

_Winwin frowns, “Hey, come on, you’re shaking. You probably moved it on accident,” he says as he moves and pulls Jungwoo into his arms. “It’s all bullshit, anyway. This stuff.”_

_“But everyone else-”_

_“Everyone else lies. They wanna seem cool for doing stuff like this. It’s not real, Woo.” He kisses his head._

_“You swear?”_

_“Of course,” Winwin laughs and leans down to kiss him._

_Jungwoo sighs in relief and kisses back and soon, they’re laid on top of the blanket, board cast aside, but candles still burning bright as Winwin snakes a hand up Jungwoo’s shirt. The boy moans softly and tangles a hand into Winwin’s hair, tugging his lip gently before jumping as a twig snaps nearby. “D-did you hear that?”_

_“Hear what?” Winwin hums, kissing at his neck and pressing their hips together ever so slightly. “I don’t hear anything, but you,” he chuckles._

_“I-I guess I’m just scared, still,” he laughs nervously and kisses Winwin again, hooking a leg over him as his boyfriend starts to grind against him. He makes little gasps and moans, clutching him tightly. “Winwi-” He stops as he hears another twig snap and the crunching of leaves. “Y-you don’t hear that?”_

_Winwin groans and props himself over him, “Do you wanna stop? Is that was it is? We don’t have to.”_

_“That’s not it. I hear something, Winwin.” He sighs, “Come on. Let’s just keep going. Maybe it’s an animal.” He pulls him back down to kiss at his neck as Winwin pants in his ear, rutting against him faster, now. He shuts his eyes and gets lost in the feeling, grunting in unison with his boyfriend as they both finish against each other. He pants and noses his neck before he opens his eyes again and screams._

_“What?! What?!” Winwin frowns, concerned and then looks at what Jungwoo’s staring at and lets out a scream himself as he sees a crowd of zombies around them._

“And they were never heard from again,” Yuta says.

“Then how did the story get back to town?” Jaehyun humphs.

“I don’t know. I just know that those two boys were eaten alive by zombies!”

“No, they were not,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “It’s the story they tell teens and kids so they don’t sneak in here like we did. They want us to stay out and not be delinquents. That’s all.”

“Yeah. Zombies aren’t real.” Jaehyun shakes his head.

Ten shrieks suddenly and books it, “Hey!” Doyoung frowns, “Where the hell are you going?!”

Yuta blinks and shakes his head, turning to grab the joint before he drops it and screams, scrambling off Doyoung’s lap and into the grass.

“What?!” Doyoung looks up and lets out a scream himself, “RUN!”

Jaehyun looks up to see the face of a zombie and is off in an instant. He runs until he reaches where Ten is scrambling to get in the car, the other two right behind them. He lets out a whimper as another zombie stalks up to them, moaning and groaning before they’re finally able to pile into the car and drive off.

When they’re out of sight, the one that was behind them starts to laugh, holding his stomach, “Oh, that was good!”

The other snorts, “You’re such a dick, John!”

Johnny shrugs, chuckling still and putting his arm around him. “Yeah, Tae, but you love me,” he leads him back to the gravestones the others had been resting against.

Taeyong laughs and picks up the joint and takes a drag, “Ten’s gonna kill you.”

“Already dead,” Johnny winks and takes a drag as well, kissing Taeyong. “I thought it was pretty genius. And hey, we got a pretty good scare into them and they get a cool story to tell.” He leans his head on his.

“I guess that’s true,” Taeyong hums and takes another drag before he kisses his boyfriend, breathing the smoke into his mouth. Johnny wraps his arms around him tight and licks carefully into mouth, blowing the smoke out of his nose. Taeyong hums and wraps his arms around him, joint still in his fingers as they make out. His ears perk when a twig snaps in the distance and he pulls away from him, “Hey, did you hear that?”


	11. It's Alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the Frankenstein verse.
> 
> Featured ship(s): Johnny x Taeyong  
Featured character(s): Johnny, Taeyong, Mark, Haechan  
Trigger Warning(s): None

“Okay, be good, I’ll be back soon. Text me if there’s anything you guys want at the store, okay?” Taeyong kisses his brothers’ heads.

“Okay!” Mark nods.

“We will,” Haechan smiles.

Mark relaxes into the couch cushions with his little brother and turns on the TV to the horror channel, watching some old black and white. “Do you think he’ll not wanna go trick or treating with us this year, Chan?”

“I think he’ll still go. Dad might make him,” Haechan looks over.

“But I’m ten! I’m not supposed to go trick or treating anymore.”

“Who says?” Haechan pouts, “I think trick or treating should last until you’re old and mean, like a witch!”

Mark laughs, “Right?! Hopefully Taeyong thinks so too. I don’t wanna go by ourselves.”

“Dad won’t let him out of it, anyway. He’s a worry wart.”

“That’s true.” Mark laughs and goes into the kitchen to make some popcorn, rummaging around for other snacks for them. “Haechan! Come help me carry!”

Haechan runs in, then frowns as he hears a thump coming from the basement, “Did you hear that, Mark?”

“It’s an old house.” Mark shrugs, but he feels his stomach twist. He hands Haechan some of the snacks and walks them back to the couch, frowning at the basement door as he hears some weird noise like a groan. He sits with his brother and turns up the movie, eating some of the popcorn.

Haechan curls closer to his older brother, eating the M&M’s they had found, flinching at the slight jump scares and loud noises in the movie. “Do you think someone could get in the house?”

“No! We would have heard it,” Mark shakes his head, hugging him close. “Just eat and relax. Taeyong will be home soon.”

“Right,” Haechan nods and cuddles closer, eating nervously before he heard a thump again and a groan. “M-Mark…”

“It’s okay. I promise. Nothing’s there.”

“A-are you sure?” Haechan whimpers and shakes slightly.

“Of course.” Mark hugs him tight.

It’s quiet for awhile and the brothers start to settle, watching another movie, a slightly less scary one and they calm down. Haechan has finished the small amount of candy left and went upstairs to change into pajamas.

Mark cleans up their trash and heads upstairs to change as well, since Taeyong had left later in the afternoon and their bedtime would be soon. He smirks at Haechan, “Let’s not brush our teeth and eat more junk food! Mom and dad left Taeyong to watch us and he’s not here!”

Haechan gasps and nods, giggling evilly, following his brother downstairs and to the kitchen to make some pizza roll before plopping on the couch with some more sodas. Haechan eats his fast and starts to get hyper, so Mark gets out the craft stuff and they start to make Halloween decorations and drawings together.

Haechan proudly holds up a bat chain he made and beams, “Look! They’re little vampire bats, Mark!”

“Those are so cool, Chan!” Mark grins, holding his drawing up, “Look at my boogeyman!”

Haechan whimpers, “Why would you draw that? That’s creepy!”

“Because if you draw him, he can’t get you!”

“Really?” Haechan asks, wide eyed.

“Yeah!” Mark nods, “You try it, too!”

Haechan carefully sets to work, drawing the monster from his usual nightmares and holds it up to him, “Like that?”

“Yeah! And now, he can’t get you because you weren’t too afraid of him to draw him!”

Haechan beams and hugs him, “Thanks, Mark!”

Mark grins and helps him make tissue paper ghosts and paper plate spiders before he hears thumping in the basement again. His heart races and he tries to focus on drawing and on the Scooby-Doo special on the television, but soon it grows louder and closer and the groaning start up again.  
Mark shakes and turns up the TV, hoping Haechan wouldn’t notice as they draw and glue and cut. He lets out a sigh of relief when it stops again and since Haechan didn’t seem to notice, he figures he was just making himself scared. He glances at the door and then back to the table, sure he was just psyching himself out over nothing. They’d watched a lot of scary movies and ate a lot of sugar, so his brain was playing tricks on him. That was all.

Just like when Taeyong had let him stay up and watch Nightmare On Elm Street and Mark wouldn’t go to bed out of fear that Freddy would come to get him in his sleep. He left all the lights on and refused to even take a bath for two weeks until Taeyong showed him how the make up and stuff was done and that is was all fake.

Yeah. It had to be just like that. He cuddles closer to Haechan and eats some of the popcorn from earlier, watching the movie now to get his mind off the basement for a while. He edns up getting lost in the Scooby-Doo scenes that when the thumping starts up again, he just chalks it up to his brain making fear from nothing. He doesn’t notice Haechan tense up visibly and start scribbling more drawings of the boogeyman.

When he looks over to see what his little brother has drawn, he grows cold and swallows thickly, “You hear it too?”

“U-uh huh.” Haechan whimpers.

Mark takes a deep breath as it comes closer, the groaning still low and deep, right at the door when the thumping stops. Then the doorknob starts to jiggle and Mark and Haechan huddle closer to each other, shaking. “On three, we run…One...two…”

On three, the store opens and out comes a very tall, very broad greenish figure, groaning out and stumbling. Mark and Haechan shriek and run out, seeing Taeyong walking up the driveway. “TAE! RUN!” Mark screams and runs to him.

“What?! Why?! What’s going?!” Taeyong frowns.

“THE BOOGEYMAN! THE BOOGEYMAN’S IN THE HOUSE!” Haechan cries, clinging to their older brother.

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he runs inside, dropping the groceries at the front door before running over to the figure, “Sweetie, what are you doing up?”

“NO! DON’T! IT’S THE BOOGEYMAN! IT’S FRANKENSTEIN!”

“Frankenstein?!” Taeyong frowns, “Guys, it’s Johnny.” He looks between them as he cradles his overgrown boyfriend, dressed in green plaid and a green sweatshirt, head hanging low and groaning.

“B-but, he sounded just like Frankenstein from the movie…”

“The movie?” Taeyong looks to Mark, “Did you let your brother watch horror movies?”

“I didn’t think it would be that scary!”

“Mark, come on! And look at this mess! And-were you two having sweets before bed?” He frowns, “Come on, guys. Mom and dad will kill me!”

Mark frowns and helps Haechan clean up, staring at Johnny, “Sorry for calling you Frankenstein…”

“It’s okay, kid,” he sighs, “Sorry. My head just hurt and so I was sleeping downstairs. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What were the noises?” Haechan asks softly. “The thumps and graoning and stuff?”

“I was bumping into stuff because it was dark and I was groaning becuase of my headache. I didn’t know anyone could hear it. I guess that would be pretty scary to hear.”

Taeyong brings Johnny some headache pills and a glass of water. “Both of you, upstairs. Brush your teeth and I’ll come tuck you in. After I tuck this big guy in.” He chuckles and kisses their heads and Johnny’s, “And no more scary movies!”

“YES!” Mark and Haechan chorus as they run upstairs together to get into bed, Mark slipping their boogeyman pictures under their beds, just in case.

Taeyong comes up to tuck them in and sits on Mark’s bed, stroking his hair, “Johnny was staying over because his head hurt, okay? I should’ve remembered to tell you guys. That’s my fault. But, you can’t be scared of every little noise, alright? Monsters aren’t real.”

“But the boogeyman,” Haechan mumbles.

“I told you. You drew him. He can’t get us.” Mark says.

Taeyong smiles softly, as he taught Mark that when he was five and Taeyong was thirteen. He kisses their heads again, “That’s right. And just to make sure,” he kneels and checks under the beds, then checks the closet, “Nope. No boogeymen here. And Frankenstein’s monster and I will stay up and keep guard.” He turns off their lamp and turns on the nightlight, “Night, guys. Sleep tight.” He walks out and smiles at a pouty Johnny.

“Frankenstein’s monster? Do I really look like that?”

“You’re big and green. Of course you do,” he winks and kisses his cheek, “Come on. Let’s go watch Dementia 13. It’s coming on tonight!”

Johnny chuckles and groans, putting his arms out as he walks down the stairs heavily.

“Oh, no! Frankenstein, please, no!” Taeyong fake gasps and runs in slow-mo to the couch, laughing as Johnny lays on him. He strokes his hair, “You overgrown monster.”

“_Your_ overgrown monster. Your Frankenstein.”

“Yes.” Taeyong snorts and puts on the movie, kissing his head. “My Frankenstein.”


	15. Author's Note

This fic will not be finished as of this year, but may be completed next year, with possible revamps to the chapters already available here online.

Thanks for your understanding and I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
